


Let Sparks Fly

by iamsecretlyinlove



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blaine and Kurt are Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsecretlyinlove/pseuds/iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their names were scarred on their ring fingers. They glowed when you were within a one mile range of your soul mate. Everyone had a soul mate that they wanted to find. For Kurt and Blaine, that's all they wanted to do. That's all they waited for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this account! If you recognize this story you were probably reading it either on FF, S&C, or LJ. I decided to start posting here too.

Blaine studied the name that was engraved on his ring finger. It made him feel good on a bad day, knowing that somebody, somewhere out there was meant for him. He took his right index finger and traced over the letters.

_K: The letter that began the words "kiss," "kindness," and his soul mate's first name._

_U: The letter that sounds just like "you." It somehow made Blaine think of each other. You as in his soul mate and you as in himself._

_R: "Right." Blaine believed they were right for each other._

_T: "Two." There was two of them and the only two who knew._

_K-U-R-T_

The words spelled Kurt - A.K.A.: his soul mate. The one he was going to find at just the right time. He never knew when though. When was he going to meet his significant other that was supposed to put the biggest impact on his life?

He smiled as he continually traced the letters over and over. Carefully getting used to the feeling of touching him. Yes, touching him. Blaine felt as though touching the scar on his finger meant he was actually touching his soul mate. As if his soul mate could feel the touch. Even the name In his skin felt different from the rest. It felt smoother, not like a scar - it felt like a different skin. A completely different skin. That was his first idea.

He also knew that since his scar went up his left ring finger on the palm side. That would mean his soul mate had his name going down their left ring finger on the back, where Blaine often felt a tickle. As if someone was touching him. Was it his soul mate trying to make contact with him? Did he believe he could feel Blaine too?

It is also said that you can feel when your soul mate is hurting. You know if they're in pain, physically or mentally. And there has been times Blaine's felt things he couldn't explain. Cold, slushy-like substances running down his face, unexplained back pain and even minor depression.

There was also the fact that you could only see the name of your soul mate on your finger and your name on your soul mate's finger. That's how you knew. No one else could physically see or touch the scar, except your soul mate. The name is sacred, no one must know until you've found your soul mate.

All of those facts lead Blaine to believe that you can touch your soul mate even if they're not there with you; by touching the scar that was given to you at the age of five, when it was certain your soul mate was already on the Earth.

And when your soul mate died your scar inexplicably disappears.

Blaine feared that. He feared that one day he'll wake up without Kurt's name written on his finger. Or worse, Kurt will wake up without his name, He didn't want his soul mate to go on unloved by the person he was meant to be with; himself.

But so Blaine laid on his bed and continued to trace the letters, forgetting the world and everything in his thoughts, just focusing on this bonding. That is until his mother called for him for dinner.

"And the trial is put on recess until further investigation." Blaine heard his dad say as he bounded into the dining room. He grabbed his plate from in front of his chair and began dishing up the food his mother had prepared hoping to go unnoticed. He didn't want to be apart of the conversation his parents were having, "Hi son, how are you?" His father noticed.

Blaine jumped slightly. He steadied his grip on the tongs before answering his father, "Hi dad." Blaine smiled at him before focusing back on the salad bowl, "I'm feeling as usual as ever."

"And what's ' _usual'_?" His dad asked, wanting a more specific answer.

"I'm fine, dad. Everything's going great for me." Blaine said as he put the salad tongs down and reached for a dinner roll.

"I sure wish I could say the same thing. You know that case I've been on for that damn drug dealer?"

"Yes dad, I do." Blaine said, taking a seat in his chair.

"They went on another recess. Need to look into a few more things. I just want them to get this case over with. Never become a lawyer, son." His dad said. He then picked up the dinner roll on his plate and studied it before setting it back down, "I need jelly." He said as he stood up. He made his way to the fridge.

"Oh, Harold. Blaine can be whatever he wants." Blaine's mom argued.

"Margaret, I made a huge mistake going to law school. I don't want him following in my footsteps. Don't want him to follow his brother's either. Damn boy thinks it's okay to just barely pass school and moves to Los Angeles. Can't wait until he comes running back home because he's unable to pay rent." Harold said bitterly, slamming the jar of strawberry jelly down on the table.

"But-"

"No, mother, I didn't want to be a lawyer or big actor anyway. Although, I don't know how one commercial could make Cooper a big actor who knows exactly what he's doing. I want to do Broadway. Act live on a stage. Get known for my voice and my live acting skills." Blaine said. His dad rolled his eyes.

"Harold." Margaret scolded, "I think it's a wonderful dream. Like my book says, 'Encouraging your kids to follow their dreams only makes it that much easier to follow them.'"

"Do you have a back up? Just incase it doesn't work out - on - Broadway?" Harold asked grudgingly but politely at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe I'll follow in mom's footsteps and practice some child psychology. I love kids and being able to help them is only better."

"Great, at least you have a back up. Always gotta have a back up." Harold said.

"Yeah." Blaine mumbled as he played with his food, no longer wanting to eat.

He loved his father and his father loved him they just didn't always see eye to eye. His career, his clothing, his passions. They both thought differently when it came to things like these. If Blaine said one thing his father went opposite; to contradict; to seem right. Blaine hated having any of these conversations which is why he liked it when it was just him and his mom at the dinner table.

His mother didn't care, she accepted what Blaine wanted. If he wanted to do Broadway then she supported him. If he wanted to wear the blue bow tie then she let him wear it whenever and wherever he wanted. If he wanted to sign up for show choir then she made sure he did his best at the audition. His mother studied child psychology and how to raise children's self-esteem. That's why she was always so positive in Blaine's decision. And because of that he had a better relationship with her.

Blaine looked down at his finger. He wondered what Kurt would say.

* * *

Kurt wondered what it was like to touch his soul mate. To really touch him. Everywhere. Beyond just the finger - which he couldn't get enough of if he was being honest. He knew that what he was touching of the scar was actually a piece of his soul mate. His soul mate could feel when he was playing with the scar just like he could when his soul mate was playing with their scar.

The way the letters that spelled his name amused Kurt. He loved tracing them and creating the name. He filled a whole notebook out with just his name in the writing that it was spellt in.

He's been doing it since he was a child. He would fill out a page, turn off the lights, take a flashlight, and shined it underneath the paper to watch it glow. He couldn't wait for the day where his scar would glow. That's when you know you're in his presence.

It's said that the closer you are to your soul mate the brighter the name would glow until you are one mile apart, then it would dim. The glow only lasted until the first true touch of a soul mate. When they first touch each other in person, that's when it would stop, and never shine again. Kurt has seen his scar glow but never so bright. Never bright enough to know that his soul mate was truly near. And the glow only lasted for a couple of seconds. He wished it would light up though. Bright enough for every human near him could see he was close to his soul mate - that is, if you could see the glow. Like how you couldn't see anybody else's scar you couldn't see the scar glow unless it was of your soul mate.

That was the one thing Kurt wanted to see when he found his soul mate - besides meeting him - was the whole process in which the glow comes and goes.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel calling for him as she knocked at his door. Kurt sighed as his thoughts were startled by this. He answered the door and was greeted by a hug. Personally, Kurt didn't know why she hung out with him. Sure, they were best friends but it feels like she spent more time with him than with her soul mate - A.K.A.: Kurt's step-brother, Finn. Rachel insists that it's because she wants to be there when Kurt met his soul mate but sometimes Kurt believed it was because she didn't want to spend all that time with Finn when they see each other during Glee. That was a bit of a stretch though since Rachel got to see Kurt everyday too and she enjoys being the center of attention. Whatever it was in the end Kurt gave up guessing and just went along with it. It was nice to have friends who wanted to hang out with him although Kurt enjoyed being alone, lost in his thoughts of his soul mate.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Kurt asked as Rachel drug him along to a place she wanted to visit.

"I heard that Breadstix was having a karaoke night and I thought you and I could show off our incredible talent to the lesser." Rachel replied. Her cheeks were red with excitement.

"Oh, Rachel Berry. What can I do without you?" Kurt asked, a bright smile forming on his face.

"Lots of things. You just choose to lay around all day and daydream about your soul mate." Rachel replied.

"I do not!" Kurt protested a huge lie.

"Really? Kurt, I see you make heart eyes. At nothing! You basically concealed yourself in your deep thoughts on what your soul mate looks like and how they might react to seeing you."

"Point taken."

"I know you. And I know you like to get out and perform but lately all you care about is that damn soul mate of yours that you feel you may never meet. It's time for you to get out of your fantasies and - live a little. Plus, they might be there."

"That's easy for you to say. You got to meet your soul mate freshmen year. You get to see him everyday and I'm still living in the dark." Kurt said.

"Yes, but they might be there." Rachel repeated slowly, stressing each syllable.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not glowing."

"Well, we'll be getting there kind of early so they might not be there yet. And even if they don't come we'll still have fun, right?"

"I believe my instincts and my instincts say that they're not going to be there."

"You never know..." Rachel trailed off in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"Mornin' dad." Blaine greeted when he entered the dining room and found his dad at his chair reading the newspaper.

"Mornin' son." Harold greeted back, fixing his paper, "How was that karaoke thing at that Breadstix last night?"

"We didn't go. David decided to rent a couple of movies so we watched those instead." Blaine replied.

"Again? Sometimes going out with friends means you actually go out. Maybe even out-of-town to... I don't know, a little Italian restaurant doing karaoke?"

"Because sometimes plans change." Blaine retorted.

"Well, whatever. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Blaine sighed, "Yes dad. I had my uniforms dry cleaned and now they are neatly packed in my suitcase waiting to get worn again."

"Good." Harold fixed his paper again, "Because - as you know - your car is in the shop to get fixed. We had to take it out to this little garage in Lima. And since it'll be gone for a while we'll have to drop you off at the academy ourselves and your mom and I have to go somewhere and we won't be back 'til Wednesday so we have to drop you off earlier than intended."

"Alright, cool." Blaine said with a head nod.

* * *

"I'm sorry your soul mate wasn't there. I had a hunch. A real hunch this time." Rachel said as she sat down across from Kurt at the Lima Bean.

"No need to apologize. My soul mate never shows up to these places and I'm not upset." Kurt said, "I told you I already knew he wasn't going to be there. Although, this time sort of felt... different."

"What do you mean,  _'different?'_ " Rachel asked.

"I mean, although I knew they weren't there it kind of felt like they were going to be there. They just didn't show." Kurt said.

"But you said you knew they weren't going to be there. Your instincts."

"I did. But that doesn't stop that little feeling that was telling me otherwise."

"But-"

"Rachel, wake up. I know my soul mate - even if I don't technically know them. After all, they belong to me. You have know idea what it's like to not be with your soul mate. You found yours."

"I just-" Rachel began.

Kurt stood up, coffee cup in hand, "Listen, I love all the support but I think I want to do this alone. It seems a bit more intimate." He said then left without another glance back at Rachel.

* * *

"Hi, Dalton." Blaine whispered to himself as he made his way up the steps of the private school.

He was dressed in his uniform: A blue blazer with a red trim and the 'D' for Dalton patch on the left pocket; white undershirt; blue and red striped neck tie; off blue-green pants - almost grey - and a pair of black dress shoes. He's gotten so used to wearing the uniform that seeing himself without it on didn't seem quite right.

He found his dorm which waited for him just the same as he left it: bland, with only a couple of posters on the wall and his trophies on his dresser there was nothing too spectacular about the room.

Blaine applied for a single dorm for he felt uncomfortable sharing it with somebody he didn't know, didn't like, was forced to get to know, sleep with and all the other stuff that came with getting a roommate. And although that left an empty place in the room there was no other bed to get claimed and no other stuff to invade space. It was just Blaine's bed and Blaine's stuff, something that suited him well and made his living experience in the room comforting. And Blaine couldn't enjoy it more.

Blaine plopped down on his bed for what better way to go back to school than take a nap as soon as you got there? Which is exactly what he did. He didn't want to be groggy during his classes tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt never liked long weekends. This weekend was certainly one of them. It felt like it was extending forever. Rachel just wouldn't shut up about last night. The endless karaoke which, although he did enjoy he wished he could just go back home and crawl into bed. And all the talk was about his soul mate. The soul mate she swore was going to be there. And he felt so too. Even, if he already knew that Blaine wasn't going to show.

And thank God it was almost over. Just a quick trip back to the Lima Bean for the second time that day for some coffee and biscotti - which he didn't feel like having - then he would crawl into bed.

"And I swear their presence was there." Rachel continued to blab on about Kurt's soul mate to the group they were with. They were there with Mercedes, Mike, Artie and yes, even Santana.

"But their name didn't glow." Kurt interjected.

"Of course it didn't. It never does!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It has." Kurt mumbled mainly to himself as he brought his cup up to his lips.

It was Mercedes who was the first to notice what Kurt said. Her eyes grew wide and glistened with joy, "You mean, you have been within one mile of your soul mate before?" Mercedes asked. Mike, Artie, Rachel, and Santana looked on with interest.

Kurt sighed, "Yes."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Rachel asked.

"It's been years since I last saw the glow. And it was distant. Plus it only lasted for a couple of seconds." Kurt said.

"Wow, I hate to have my soul mate near but not cross paths with them." Mercedes said. She, like Rachel already found her soul mate. Sam and her met on his first day at McKinley and it took a good spin. In fact, almost everyone around Kurt found their soul mate except him. He began to think he was never going to meet his soul mate. That they would never cross paths and they would die alone. It was a rare occasion when you never meet your soul mate - one in a million - and Kurt felt as if he was one of them. Especially right now as he thought about all his friends finding true love.

* * *

"Warblers!" Wes exclaimed, pounding his mallet on the sound block, "It has come to my attention that Regional's is just around the corner and we have yet to make a set list."

"Which is why we called you all here for an emergency meeting. We need to establish a set list and work on the routine." David added.

"Our first order of business, the competitors. I got the names in today of our rivals competing against us." Wes began, holding up a sheet of paper, "Our first competitors are Aural Intensity from Westvale High School." He read off the paper, "Our second competitors are the New Directions from William McKinley High School."

Blaine became alert at the name. It somehow appealed to him in an awkward sense he could not explain. Something just felt right about that Glee Club.

A round of applause circled around Blaine as he sat there thinking about it in a deep daze that he missed what Wes said next.

The Warblers around him departed on Wes' command to leave. Blaine remained in his spot, not noticing the disappearance of the men around him.

"Blaine Warbler? Blaine Warbler?" Wes called again and again as he approached the tranced boy.

Wes hovered over Blaine and waved a hand in his face. Blaine blinked, taking himself out of his thoughts.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Blaine asked as he rapidly scanned the room.

"This is over. You may go now. We are heading to the Senior common room since it has a nice open space for choreography" Wes told the confused boy. Wes scrunched his eyebrows now noticing Blaine's absent appearance, "Are you okay? You seem - lost?"

"Oh - Uh - Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine assured as he stood up from his seat.

"I sure hope so." Wes gave Blaine a tight smile, "I'll see you, Blaine Warbler." He said before leaving Blaine alone in the empty common room.

* * *

"I have the list of our competition for Regional's!" Mister Schue announced as he walked into the choir room, waving a sheet of paper in the air.

"Who are we competing against this year, Mister Schue?" Tina asked in excitement.

"Okay, from Westvale High School, Aural Intensity." Mister Schue began as he read off the paper that had the competitors' names on it.

"They're easy, we beat them last year." Mercedes said.

"Yes, we did win. But don't get too cocky. Aural Intensity is under a new director. They've improved. That, and our other competitors are the Warblers, from Dalton Academy."

Kurt's heart stopped. He had no idea why but he felt something strange about the group. He ignored Santana's gay joke she made on the group; After all, Dalton  _was_  an all-boy-school. Kurt was too lost in his thoughts trying to figure out his feelings towards the competing group.

"Guys, they're really good." Mister Schue said, snapping Kurt out of his daze.

"Sure, what's an all-boy a capella group full of homos have against us?" Santana remarked.

"That's enough, Santana." Mister Schue snapped.

"I'm just saying." Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I could beat them in my sleep. We might be a small show choir group but I think we got this one in the bag."

"That's a first." Mike said bluntly.

"Don't judge by what you hear." Kurt interrupted, "If Mister Schuester says they're good then I would take his word on it."

"And the point I'm trying to make with this list is that we need to work extra hard if we want to win. I do admit, we did very good last year but we have to be our best times ten if we want to go to National's and get first place. I know we can do it too. We just have to work hard and work together." Mister Schue encouraged.

The kids nodded and murmured their agreement knowing full well that their director sounded crazy but starting a fight with him wasn't going to solve anything.

Even Rachel was silent on the matter. All she cared about was getting the solos.

* * *

Blaine met up with his friends Trent and Jeff at a local coffee shop after school that Tuesday. Like always the group was discussing their thoughts on what should be in their set list. Blaine made sure he had his opinion too since he was the obvious one that was going to be singing lead on the songs. Of course they had no say in the song choices the underclassmen had a blast bickering about the set list together.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Trent asked the small group sitting around the table they were at.

"What?" The other two asked in almost perfect unison.

"Tonight's the Night. By: Outasight." Trent finished.

Blaine and Jeff looked at each other, "I don't think Wes would ever want to do that." Jeff said.

"It's just a thought." Trent assured, "But I wish we could have a say in what we sing."

"Oh, don't I know it!" Blaine scoffed, "As the one singing the songs it'll be fun to sing the ones I want to do for once."

"Or have someone else sing them." Jeff mumbled to himself as he picked up his coffee cup to take a sip.

"What was that?" Blaine asked his friend.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Jeff assured, a sly smile forming on his lips before he finally took a sip of his coffee.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows unsure with Jeff but quickly brushed it off. Today he didn't want to talk about the Warblers. Call him conceited but Blaine wanted to talk about Blaine.

"What's it like finding your soul mate?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

The two guys sitting with Blaine had already found their soul mate. Jeff found his soul mate when he first started Dalton. He was their fellow Warbler, Nick. Trent found his soul mate at his old school. Her name was Tiffany. Both boys were very happy with their soul mate and although Blaine didn't let it get to him he secretly hated how everyone around him was slowly finding their significant other. Wes had David. Thad had Maria. Blaine was left to wonder.

The two other boys looked at each other, telepathically figure out their answer to Blaine's question.

"Magical!" Jeff answered in wonderment. Blaine agreed it had to be magical. He heard all about the wonder that happened when you've crossed paths with your soul mate.

"Magical indeed." Trent concurred.

"I bet." Blaine sighed in admiration as he stared down at his ring finger.

The two boys noticed the action and quickly reacted, "The scar does all the magic for you." Trent said with a smile.

"Finding your soul mate will simply be the greatest moment of your life." Jeff said.

"Indeed it will." Trent nodded, "It's full of merriment and wonder. But don't forget about you friends. Okay?"

Blaine chuckled as he brought his cup up to his lips, "Of course I won't." He then took a quick sip out of it before bringing it back down, "Why do you think I would?" Blaine then asked.

The two boys gave each other a quick glance before Jeff answered, "You've been without your soul mate for a while. We know that when people first meet their soul mate they'll get too caught up in them. It's great for you to hang out with your soul mate and catch up on your loss time but please don't have them take over your life. Outside your soul mate you have friends and family who love and adore you and is here for you when you're having trouble. We are here to help with your soul mate and will be for many years to come, with the ups and the downs that come with your soul mate."

"Downs?" Blaine questioned Jeff's choice of words.

"Yes. Downs. Your soul mate isn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine. There will be some fighting. Your both human with different opinions. You're gonna argue." Trent replied.

"We just wanna make sure we're not forgotten." Jeff finished.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Blaine stated.

Trent and Jeff exchanged another look full of worry. They wanted to believe what their friend said was true but they couldn't be too optimistic. Could they?

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel called from outside Kurt's bedroom door, "Kurt!" She called again, this time in a more whiny voice, "Kurt!" Her voice rose as she called him once again.

Kurt groaned and rolled off his bed. That time of day again he guessed. He approached the door and opened it, revealing his bouncy best friend, "May I help you?" He asked querulously.

"We're going to Breadstix." Rachel announced as she grabbed Kurt's hand and drug him out of his room and down the hall.

"I told you to butt out of my relationship life." Kurt whined as he was lugged down the stairs, "I can do this myself."

"This is not about  _your_  relationship." She said, stressing _'your'_

They continued our walk to Breadstix only breaking to sit at an appropriately placed bench to relax our aching feet. Kurt kept quiet until they got to the restaurant knowing that Rachel would rant to him everything that was on her mind.

The pair finally reached the little, Italian restaurant and walked inside. They were escorted to an empty booth where they waited for their waiter/waitress to come over and take their order. They always got the same thing.

"All right, tell me Rachel Berry, what's up?" Kurt started.

Rachel looked down at her menu placed in front of her and folded her hands on top of it. Now that she was here she felt hesitant to tell her best friend about her doubt.

Kurt noticed his friend's uncertainty and placed a comforting hand over top of hers, "It's okay, Rach. You can tell me anything." He assured.

Rachel inhaled a fearful breath before speaking, "I think Finn might be proposing to me." She stated.

Kurt pulled his hand back, "Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

Rachel nodded, "He's been distant lately and he's seemed suspicious. He's been going off and about with his friends. He's been whispering things to them and acting very strange."

It all clicked together for Kurt. Why Rachel was always around Kurt. Why she's distant herself from Finn.

"Well, he's your soul mate. You are to get married to him someday." Was all Kurt could say.

"Of course, but not now." Rachel answered.

Kurt was about ready to reply when their waitress approached them, "Hi, I'm Kathy and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She gave a very cliché greeting that the pair would joke about if it wasn't for their situation.

"Two waters." Kurt replied quickly as he eyed his best friend who continued to stare at her entwined hands.

The waitress nodded as she wrote down their order then left the two.

"Rachel, there's nothing to be afraid of. If you're not ready then just tell him that you would like to wait."

"But I don't want to turn him down." Rachel admitted.

"Then accept it but string it out for a few years until you're ready." Kurt suggested. For the first time Rachel looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

Katy came back with their drinks and a side of bread sticks, "Are you ready to order?" She asked the two as she sat down the glasses and cup of bread sticks.

"I'll have the spaghetti platter." Kurt said.

Katy grabbed a pen and notepad out of the pocket of her apron and turned to the page with their order. She wrote down Kurt's order and turned to Rachel.

"Can I get a tossed salad?" Rachel asked.

"That's all?" Katy questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay." Katy nodded as she wrote down Rachel's order. With that she left the pair again.

Rachel focused back on Kurt and their conversation, "I should." She nodded, "I might. Thank you." Rachel said wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Warblers!" Wes called as he pounded his gavel to silence the group of men gathered in the common room. The noise fell dead silent so Wes began, "I know we've had some constructive debate on our set list but after a brief meeting between the members of the Warbler council we settled our thoughts and came up with two worthy songs to sing for the competition."

"Yes, we voted and the three of us agreed to go back to the seventie's." David announced.

The common room uproared in excitement.

"Through another vote we have selected Video Killed the Radio Star by: The Buggles and Killer Queen by: Queen." Thad finished.

Another uproar sounded. Blaine was the happiest of all. Knowing well enough that he was going to sing lead he was glad that the council select a good choice of songs. He loved Queen and couldn't get enough of The Buggles' hit  _"Video Killed the Radio Star."_

"And of course, the council has appointed Blaine Warbler to sing lead on both songs." Wes said, using a hand gesture to signify the man he was talking about. Blaine looked up at the ceiling proudly. He was excited to be performing the songs.

* * *

"Alright! New Directions! It's time to start planning for Regional's. Next week I want each of you to find a nice love song to be sung as our solo!" Mister Schue announced to the group of kids sitting in the plastic chairs on the choir room risers that Wednesday afternoon during their scheduled Glee rehearsal.

Rachel raised her hand and blurted out, "Mister Schue," as she did so.

Will pointed to his student, "Yes, Rachel?" He asked.

Rachel stood and spoke as she approached the center, "Since we all know I'm getting solo here I'll save you the trouble and just give out my song suggestion."

Will took a seat on the empty chair in the far left corner as always, knowing where this was going.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

Rachel ignored her and began singing:

_RACHEL:_

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_  
 _Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_  
 _It's just like we were meant to be_

Kurt looked down at his finger and studied Blaine's name scarred on his finger. Already next week didn't sound too nice for him.

_RACHEL:_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_  
 _Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_  
 _And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_  
 _We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
 _Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
 _It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
 _So tell me_  
 _Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_  
 _Finding someone else you can't get enough of_  
 _Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_  
 _Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_  
 _But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_  
 _We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
 _Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
 _It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
 _So tell me_  
 _Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder_  
 _Where it's goin'_  
 _High enough for you to pull me under_  
 _Somethin's growin'_  
 _out of this that we can control_  
 _Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
 _Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
 _Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
 _It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
 _So tell me_  
 _Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

The choir room cheered for her once she was finished. Mister Schue stood up and made his way back up to the front as he continued to clap.

Rachel smiled as she walked back to her seat.

"That was very good, Rachel." He praised her, "But I don't think it's Regional material. So the lesson will go on as planned."

Rachel pouted but didn't say anything. Instead she looked at Finn for something which he gladly wrapped a comforting arm around his soul mate's shoulder.

Usually Kurt wouldn't be opposed to doing a lesson or singing a love song but he knew that next week was going to be a room full of soul mates singing to each other while he sat back and wished that his was there with him as he was all alone.

* * *

The Warblers stood in their rows and began rehearsing their first number. They wanted to at least figure out how they were going to sing it before they added choreography.

"... and then I was thinking we could have Blaine join us at the chorus. You know, where the girls repeatedly sing, 'Video killed The radio star' over and over." Wes suggested as he thought up the idea on how the songs should go, "And then we'll split up the vocals into two groups. Those who sing the, 'Video killed the radio star' and those who'll sing the, "You are the radio star' and Blaine could choose which side he wants to sing on or flip-flop between groups if he'd like. "

Thad rose his hand and started speaking before Wes could acknowledge him, "I was thinking that  _just_  Blaine could sing the, 'You are the radio star' part. It is a solo part after all."

"That doesn't please me. It doesn't feel right as a solo. It should be preformed as a group." Wes disagreed.

"When am I ever going to get any satisfaction?" Thad mumbled to himself.

"What?" Wes asked politely.

"I said, 'When am I ever going to get any satisfaction?'" Thad spoke up in a raised voice. He stepped out of his placing.

"Thad, get back in line." Wes ordered.

"No, I'm tired of you calling all the shots around here! I'm just as much a part of the council as you and David are!" Thad protested:

_THAD:_

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
 _I can't get no satisfaction_  
 _'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
 _I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm drivin' in my car_  
 _And that man comes on the radio_  
 _And he's tellin' me more and more_  
 _About some useless information_  
 _Supposed to fire my imagination_

_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
 _Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
 _I can't get no satisfaction_  
 _'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
 _I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm watchin' my TV_  
 _And that man comes on to tell me_  
 _How white my shirts can be_  
 _But he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke_  
 _The same cigarrettes as me_

_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
 _Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
 _I can't get no girl reaction_  
 _Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
 _I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm ridin' round the world_  
 _And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that_  
 _And I'm tryin' to make some girl_  
 _Who tells me baby better come back later next week_  
 _Cause you see I'm on losing streak_

_I can't get no, oh no no no_  
 _Hey hey hey, that's what I say_

_I can't get no, I can't get no_  
 _I can't get no satisfaction_  
 _No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction._

With the song finished Trent stormed out of the room.

"He'll come back." Wes assured, "He just needs time to cool off."

"I have to agree with him, though." David spoke up.

Wes turned to look at the defiant man, "Who's side are you on?" He asked.

David shrugged "I just think what Thad suggested for Video Killed the Radio Star was the better option." He replied.

"You're my soul mate! You should be choosing me!" Wes whined.

"I usually do. I just think Thad is right this time."

Wes shook his head, "You know what? Let's just drop it. C'm'on Warblers, let's practice."

Blaine studied Kurt's name after watching all that go down. He wondered if Kurt too had to put up with people bickering over songs. He also wondered if they'll fight like Wes and David. Blaine hoped not.

* * *

Kurt took a seat across from Rachel at the Lima Bean Thursday after school, "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked his friend.

Rachel pulled out the chain around her neck, revealing a small diamond ring that was hiding underneath her dress, "I said yes." She mumbled as she stared down at the little ring.

Kurt's eyes widened in astonishment, "Rachel! You can't be serious!? He actually did propose!?" He asked, flabbergasted.

A large grin spread across Rachel's face as she watched herself rub her thumb against the ring. She nodded, "Yeah!"

"But you did tell him to wait?" Kurt asked. He didn't give Rachel a chance to answer, "That doesn't matter! He's my step-brother! He could've told me! I can keep a secret!" He was outraged now.

"I thought you'd be proud of us?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am!" Kurt exclaimed, "I just feel neglected by my own brother!"

Rachel looked up at the raging boy, still holding her ring, "Are you jealous?" She asked sincerely.

"What? No. I just feel betrayed." Kurt pouted.

"Maybe he was afraid you'll tell me? That's probably why he never told you?" Rachel said. Kurt looked down at the table, "But I still feel as if you're jealous. Like you wish you had your soul mate. That you'll be marrying them."

Kurt was silent as he thought about Rachel's words. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous. There was Rachel, his best friend getting married to her soul mate and he still had yet to meet Blaine. It was times like these that made Kurt doubt he'll ever meet Blaine.

* * *

Blaine thanked God it was Friday. The week was slugging by with only seven weeks until Regional's and all the preparations they were doing for it. Plus, he was anxious to get car back. They were going to head out to pick it up today after classes were over.

Luckily, Thad and Wes made up, along with David and Wes. Also, because Wes was overruled two to one they went with Thad's idea for  _"Video Killed the Radio Star"_  which meant there was only little bickering and more rehearsing.

Blaine went up to his room after practice to pack his school uniforms up to get dry cleaned over the weekend then left to meet his parents in the parking lot.

He found his parents' car parked in the half-empty lot with his mom waiting for him. Blaine approached the car, threw his suitcase in the backseat and got into the passenger's side. His mother greeted him and he nodded his head in reply.

"Can you drop me off at the shop to pick up my car? Then I'll just follow you home." Blaine asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Margaret put the car into drive as she spoke, "Planned on it." She simply said, "I don't want you to be deprived of your baby Prius any longer."

Blaine scoffed as he placed his head in his hand that rested on the door and stared out the window, "I wish the universe would say the same thing about my soul mate." He said, mostly to himself but loud enough in hopes his mom did hear.

Margaret did listen and reached out to rub her son's thigh in a comforting manner as she used her left hand to drive, "I'm sorry." Was all she could say - even if it wasn't her fault.

Blaine sighed and said nothing more. He instead just watched the objects as they passed them.

They finally reached the little repair shop; Hummel Tires and Lube.

Blaine stepped out of the car and grabbed his stuff. He nodded to his mother to signify that she could go. As she drove off Blaine stepped inside the building and felt something. Something sensational. Like the place had a key importance to Blaine, but all he needed was to retrieve his car. That's the only thing important for Blaine about the place. Right?

Blaine walked to the back of the shop and found a man studying the contents under the hood of an old Ford Pick-up.

"Um... Excuse me?" Blaine asked hesitantly to get the man's attention. The man looked up at him. The man looked to be in his mid fortie's. He had a ball cap over him to cover his bald head and was wearing grease-stained overalls that had a name patch on it. It read Burt. Somehow he too seemed important to Blaine. And the way Burt looked at Blaine it seemed he was thinking the same thing.

That's when Blaine looked down and noticed his glowing finger. Not the faint glow he used to get but a real powerful glow. His soul mate was very near. Blaine played with his ring finger using his thumb on the same hand as he fell into a daze.

"Can I help you?" Burt asked, pulling Blaine out of his distant thoughts.

Blaine snapped his head up to look at Burt, "Uh... Yes! Yes. I'm here to pick up my Prius." Blaine answered.

Burt nodded his head towards the direction in which Blaine's car waited for him, "Door's unlocked. Keys are on the dashboard." He said. Blaine gave him a head nod. Burt gave him one more thoughtful look as Blaine walked away.

* * *

Kurt came over to his dad's shop for a while. He kept watching his finger as he walked into the store hoping it'll glow again like it did earlier, ignoring the unusual sparking sensation the garage left off until he looked back up. The environment felt different from any other time he was there. Like he was late or something.

He found his dad busy at work, "Hey, dad." Kurt greeted.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt acknowledged back as he continued to work.

"How's your day?" Kurt asked.

His father stopped and looked up at his son, "Honestly, I don't know anymore. I thought I was fine but this boy came in and it got me thinking."

"Why? What did he say? What did he do? Oh, God, is he one of those crazies?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Burt shook his head in response, "He didn't say or do anything! There was just something strange about him. I - Just - He -" Burt shook his head again in a loss of words.

Kurt stepped back slightly in shock. It couldn't be. Could it?

 


	2. Love Songs Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who read the first chapter and for the Kudos. I decided to get my second chapter up now. I'm still trying to figure out this Archive so as I do I will be getting all my chapter updates from LSF onto here! You can also read this story (with an additional 2 chapters at the moment) on Scarves and Coffee, Fanfiction, and LiveJournal. My penname is the same for all but LJ, the penname on there is inlove_secretly.

The weekend flew by quickly and that's how Kurt Hummel found himself sitting in the next Glee meeting Monday afternoon. They were beginning the love songs week and Kurt reluctantly wasn't able to persuade Mister Schue into pulling him out of the lesson. It was either do it or take a zero, and failing Glee Club was not worth it.

So now Kurt was sitting there listening to his friends sing love songs to his dismay. Mike finished the song he was singing - to  _his_  soul mate, Tina and took his seat as Rachel stood up. Rachel approached the center and stared at the watching eyes on her.

"Since Mister Schuester did not enjoy my little preview I plan to try again with a little piece I like to call 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift." She stated to the group.

Rachel signaled for the band to begin playing:

_RACHEL:_

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello, "_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_"Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_  
_He knelts to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

Kurt let out a little chuckle. He couldn't be upset for himself when the stanza Rachel just sang was in relation to what just happened between her and Finn. They haven't told anyone yet except him. But Kurt doesn't think Finn thinks he knows yet. They haven't discussed it since Rachel told him.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Rachel finished the song, tears running down her face like always and the group clapped for her. She curtsied for the rest of the New Directions as Will spoke up:

"I like the song but don't you think Love Story's a bit cliché?" He asked his student.

"Well - I think it's an excellent choice. Just like me. I'm the excellent choice for the soloist." Rachel protested. Kurt thought he heard Mercedes scoff behind him but he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll keep the song in mind. I'll keep yours in mind too, Mike." Will said just as the bell rang to dismiss the kids. Rachel pouted and stomped out of the room. Finn went after her.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the display as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He hoped that Blaine wasn't a drama queen like Rachel. Oh, how he loved her but she always made things about her. And he couldn't be stuck with that for the rest of his life - when he found Blaine that is.

* * *

Blaine and his friends were sitting in his room laughing, talking, and eating pizza. It was a nice way to finish his Monday.

It didn't last too long though, because his happiness was overthrown into depression as he watched Wes and David act like a couple. Feeding each other pizza.

Now of course he was happy for his best friends. He put on a smile as he watched David feed Wes a slice of pizza because he was glad to see them happy with each other but deep down inside he wished Kurt was there to feed pizza to. He simply wished Kurt was there. Oh, how much Blaine wished.

And the pang continued as Nick and Jeff reciprocated Wes and David's action. Nick feeding Jeff. Trent had Tiffany over and they were cuddling. Thad was playing some hand game with Maria. Blaine couldn't take it. He sat down his plate and stood up from where he sat on his bed. Blaine stood in front of his friends, "Enough, guys." He said displeasingly. The group looked up at him now quiet.

"What do you mean, Blaine Warbler?" Wes asked as he snuggled up in David's arms.

"I mean, stop acting so couple-y." Blaine answered.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows in puzzlement, "Why? Can't we act the way we want?" Jeff asked, "This group is not all about you, you know."

"I'm sorry. I just feel a little uncomfortable with all of you guys acting all couple-like knowing full well that it makes me depressed to be all alone. Yes, I'm jealous. And yes, I sound conceited but I'm upset that all of you have someone and I haven't met mine yet."

"We're sorry if you feel down about it but I can't control myself. As a man in a relationship I act on impulse with Wes." David said. Blaine scoffed at his words.

"We can give our soul mate whatever we can. And if it brings you down then you're going to have to fight it. Lots of people have yet to meet their soul mate. It's not all you." Nick said.

"I can do all that too. If I had my soul mate." Blaine said.

"But you haven't met them yet." Trent said.

"I haven't met them yet." Blaine agreed.

_BLAINE:_

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_  
_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_  
_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_Hmm...hmm.._

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_  
_But I won't need to fight it_  
_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And being in your life is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
_And I'll work to work it out_  
_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_  
_I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love_  
_I just haven't met you yet_  
_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

Blaine finished the song and looked amongst his friends who watched him the entire time in utter silence.

"Okay...?" Wes trailed off in befuddlement.

Blaine sighed and went back to his spot. He put his face in his hands, "I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry." He apologized.

"Is Blainey a bit bipolar?" Trent asked mockingly. All but Tiffany and of course Blaine started laughing.

Tiffany scooted closer to Blaine and wrapped her arms around him, "You should be ashamed!" She said with a dissatisfied shake of her head. Tiffany sat flat on the bed and kept one arm wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck. The group stifled their laughs and started paying attention to Trent's girlfriend, "I even expected more from you, Trent. You've never seemed like the childish one to pull a joke like that." Tiffany scorned, "Bipolar disorder is not something to joke about. But we'll talk about  _that_  later, Trenty-poo." She took both of Blaine's hands into hers, "Blaine is obviously hurting. I understand that he's not the only one walking on this Earth without his soul mate but you don't have to be insensitive about it. How would you like it if you were the only one here without their soul mate?" At this time the guys and Maria looked around each other, "It would suck. Wouldn't it? I can't sit here with you guys anymore. Trent, take me home. I'm mad at you and would leave you too but you're my ride."

Tiffany pushed herself off the bed and waited for Trent to do the same. The pair left together.

Maria stood up, "I don't think I want to be here either. It was fun but now I want to get home." She said softly. Thad got the hint and stood up too. Maria drug him out of the room.

Wes pursed his lips, "Whelp, guess the fun's over." He shrugged in consternation. The last four also agreed to leave. Wes let Blaine keep the pizza pie.

The four walked out of the room. David was the last to leave, he turned back to say, "We'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully things will be better then." To Blaine before leaving Blaine alone in his room to lull himself to sleep with his thoughts over the scene that just happened and his lack of love.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe how fast Tuesday came. In fact, the time has been flying past him way too quickly since Friday. Maybe it had something to do with Blaine's presence at the garage on Friday? Kurt agreed to himself that his dad already came in contact with his soul mate and he just missed Blaine. Kurt hasn't told anyone about his soul mate being close that Friday. Not even his dad. He didn't want to be spoiled before meeting Blaine. Why, that would ruin some of the magic.

Now he was sitting in Math listening to his teacher lecture about P.E.M.D.A.S. because for whatever reason some kids can't remember the basic order of operations when they've been learning about it since the fourth grade. Does Kurt have to note them that they are seniors?

Kurt decided to zone out and instead watch as Mercedes mentally come up with some sort of plan in her head. It was kind of funny watching her lost in her thoughts - long gone from Earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt whispered to his friend.

"How to beat Rachel." She answered still lost in her mind and sounding unfocused from her friend.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes shook her head in a slow daze, "No. I think I know what song I'm gonna do." She smiled brighly and snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm going to perform it today in Glee."

"Great!" Kurt plastered a fake smile back to her. Yes, okay, he was happy that Mercedes is trying to get that solo that she does deserve. Mercedes had an amazing voice that is never broadcasted enough. But how could he be truly happy when he knew whatever song Mercedes was going to sing it was going to be sung to Sam? Kurt still had know idea what he was going to sing this week. He couldn't sing anything about finding his love or being in love with somebody. He hasn't  _found_  Blaine yet. It didn't seem right. Not yet.

* * *

Blaine felt guilty after last night. He shouldn't have outburst like that to his friends but he held his feelings in far too long. He needed to get them out. Blaine just hoped nobody was mad at him.

Blaine heard chatter as he approached the common room for the day's Warbler meeting. That was not unusual but he found one word that was very prominently mentioned by a fellow Warbler uncommon.

_"Childish"_

What were they talking about? What was _"childish?"_  A group of some of the most elite boys in the school would never be  _"childish."_  Unless they were talking about Blaine's outburst last night. But that wasn't _"childish."_  Was it?

Blaine stood outside the common room and eavesdropped behind the door to hear their conversation.

"It was - it was not the most appropriate for Warbler Blaine to do that. But he meant well." Blaine heard Wes say, "I just hope he could forgive us for putting him in an uncomfortable place?"

Well, of course Blaine forgave them. It was an act on compulse and it wasn't exactly their fault. They were allowed to show love. He just wished he could have that.

"We are all sorry for putting him in that place." He heard Wes continue to say, "We also forgive him for being a little inappropriate with his feelings. He  _could have_  handled it better whether than blow his top when it became too much. We would've understood."

Blaine chose that moment to walk in. The room grew quiet. All eyes fell on him, "Good day." Blaine greeted with a smile. He pretended that he didn't hear anything the others were talking about.

"You're late." Wes said bluntly, "A Warbler is never late. Especially you. You do know your penalties?"

Blaine nodded his understanding.

"Would you please recite it for us?" Wes asked.

"Every Warbler must be prompt to every meeting. If one neglects to do so he is penalized to stay after an extra half-hour to rehearse over any in-progress performances. No breaks." Blaine stated, remembering the one rule in the list given to them each year.

"Yes..." Wes smiled cynically, "Harsh. But you must."

Blaine pursed his lips to Wes' words. He chose not to say anything more but to change back to their previous subject, "I just want to say that I really am sorry for what happened last night. I've kept it all bottled in me for so long and just exploded like that. I should've said something earlier." Blaine said earnestly. He bowed his head as his cheeks flushed a deep red for being ashamed of himself.

"We accept your apology." Thad said.

"We owe you an apology as well." Said David, "As a man without their soul mate at the moment it was inappropriate for us to act like that around you."

"I would also like to apologize for offensively calling you a bipolar." Trent spoke up from where he was at in the room.

"Thank you, guys." Blaine said just above a whisper. He was glad no damage was done between him and his friends.

* * *

"Who has a song for this week's lesson?" Mister Schue asked to open up practice.

Mercedes raised her hand, "I have one." Will nodded for her to continue. Mercedes stood and approached the center, "This is for my Sam and also to prove that Rachel's not the only one with talent in this group. Because I think we forget that sometimes."

Rachel's mouth fell open at Mercedes' words. She was hurt by them.

_MERCEDES:_

_I believe the children are our future_  
_Teach them well and let them lead the way_  
_Show them all the beauty they possess inside_  
_Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_  
_Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

Kurt smiled slightly at Mercedes' choice of song. It was a good Whitney Houston one,  _"Greatest Love of All."_  He had to admit too that Mercedes' voice was perfect for the number. Although, why would it be dedicated to Sam when it's a song about loving yourself? Wasn't it?

_Everybody's searching for a hero_  
_People need someone to look up to_  
_I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs_  
_A lonely place to be_  
_And so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows_  
_If I fail, if I succeed_  
_At least I'll live as I believe_  
_No matter what they take from me_  
_They can't take away my dignity_  
_Because the greatest love of all_  
_Is happening to me_  
_I found the greatest love of all_  
_Inside of me_  
_The greatest love of all_  
_Is easy to achieve_  
_Learning to love yourself_  
_It is the greatest love of all_

_I believe the children are our future_  
_Teach them well and let them lead the way_  
_Show them all the beauty they possess inside_  
_Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_  
_Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_And if, by chance, that special place_  
_That you've been dreaming of_  
_Leads you to a lonely place_  
_Find your strength in love_

Mercedes finished the song getting a standing ovation. She giggled as she walked back to her seat, mouthing, "Take that Rachel Berry." to Rachel as she went. Rachel's mouth fell open again.

Finn patted her thigh before standing up, "I have a song idea!" He announced to Mister Schue before walking up to the center of the choir room.

The band began playing the familiar tune of Chicago's  _"You're the Inspiration."_ Kurt had to admit, if anybody was meant to sing that song it would be Finn

_FINN:_

_You know our love was meant to be_  
_The kind of love that lasts forever_

_And I want you here with me_  
_From tonight, until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go_  
_Your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

_Baby, you're the meaning in my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_You bring feeling to my life_  
_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_  
_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_And I know, yes, I know that it's plain to see_  
_We're so in love when we're together_

_Now I know that I need you here with me_  
_From tonight, until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go_  
_Your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_You bring feeling to my life_  
_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_  
_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_Oh, ooh_

_Wanna have you near me_  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_  
_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_You're the meaning in my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_You bring feeling to my life_  
_You're the inspiration_

_When you love somebody_  
_Till the end of time_  
_When you love somebody_  
_Always on my mind_

_No one needs you more than I_  
_When you love somebody_  
_Till the end of time_  
_When you love somebody_  
_Always on my mind_

Once the song was over everyone cheered for him as usual. Finn took his seat and Will took his place back at the center of the room.

"All right, let's give it up for the beautiful and talented, Mercedes Jones!" Mister Schuster announced, directing a hand in Mercedes' direction. Mercedes bowed her head as a huge smile spread across her face and her cheeks turned a rose red bashfully as the room uproared for her. Once the sounds had died Will spoke up again, "And Finn Hudson!" He continued as he motioned the hand towards Finn causing the sudden silence to drown again by the sounds of cheering and clapping, "Both you're songs were well prepared and will be kept in thought for Regional's."

* * *

And so Wednesday rolled around. Things went back to normal. Or so Blaine thought. Things seemed to be going normal for Blaine. The meetings went on as normal. Nobody said anything about Monday night. It almost seemed like it was wiped from everyone's minds.

Today Blaine went out with the same crowd as Monday to the mall. Yes, he probably was just a nineth wheel but it was better to be wanted than forgotten.

Of course Blaine noticed how they were acting. They all seemed farther apart from each other. Especially Trent and Tiffany. If Trent did even one of the slightest relationship gesture Tiffany would slap his hand and give him a scolding look.

Wes and David's hands on occasion would brush against each other's. The couple would look at each other and blush then peek over to Blaine questionably.

Nick and Jeff and Thad and Maria would stick to little couple-like things like holding hands and Thad held on to Maria's purse several times throughout the day.

But Blaine thought nothing of their strange behaviors. At least until Tiffany broke.

Trent tried to reach for Tiffany's hand only to get an unwanted response in return, "Jesus Christ, Trent!" She yelled, getting some attention from passers who had to stop and listen, "I told you not to in front of Blaine! I know we are in a big crowd full of soul mateless people but I don't want Blaine to feel hurt again!"

The hand holding didn't hurt Blaine. The knowledge that she's refusing to be romantic with Trent did. Blaine didn't want the couples to overwhelm him in his mind instead he promised to say something when it starts bugging him.

"You guys can interact in front of me!" Blaine exclaimed as he interjected.

Tiffany turned away from Trent and instead locked eyes with Blaine. She blinked a few times as she realized that she exploded publicly and what Blaine admitted was true.

"Wh-Wha-?" She questioned as her eyes scanned the audience around her.

"I had a problem Monday night. I just let it all built up inside me. This time I'm going to let it go. If something happens that does bother me I will speak up but right now I'm at ease."

Wes and David glanced at each other as they slowly reached for their hands, meeting in the middle.

Most of the watchers went off to continue what they were doing beforehand. All except for one. It was a short, young woman in her early twenties.

"You think you're superior, don't you?" She asked Tiffany.

Tiffany squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm confused right now!" She admitted.

"Just because you found your soul mate doesn't mean you have to look down at those who didn't. How do you think that makes us feel?"

Blaine chuckled, "Uh, excuse me lady..." He got her attention, "This is none of your concern."

The woman placed her hands on her hips, "And why, exactly?" She asked, "As a woman equally missing her other half I should be concerned. It's assholes like these" She signaled over to Tiffany, "that don't deserve the beauty of a soul mate."

"You have no idea what's going on over here, do you?" Blaine asked; his voice was full of snark.

"I most certainly do! She's saying that soul mates are insecure if they don't have their other half."

"She was  _referring_  to something that happened the other day!" Blaine countered.

The woman huffed and turned on her heels to leave, flashing scornful looks back at Tiffany.

"It's bitches like those that don't deserve soul mates." Tiffany mumbled to herself, "I hope she never finds hers and dies alone. Or her soul mate dies." She said a bit louder.

Blaine heard her and gulped. That made him think of the worst possible outcomes between him and Kurt. He looked down at his finger to assure Kurt's name was still there. He sighed in relief as he read Kurt's name going up his ring finger on the palm side.

Why was this week going so bad for him?

* * *

Kurt huffed as he plopped down on his bed. Why did the week have to be so cruel to him? He had to sit in Glee day after day listening to love ballads. He had yet to feel the love they were all feeling and a song to sing. Today was the same as the past two.

_\- Earlier -_

_"Thank you, Brittany. I love that song." Mister Schue said as he clapped for his student._

_"Then can I have my award now?" Brittany asked. A few glances were shot at her, "Since we all know I'm going to win."_

_"You'll be kept in mind." Will replied, "Okay! Anyone else?"_

_Sam stood up and raised his hand, "I have one." He announced._

_Will nodded his consent to let Sam sing. Sam came to the center._

_One by one they came. After Sam finished Quinn took the spotlight then she switched out with Noah._

_Quinn and Noah were soul mates who did everything at the same time so of course Noah had to go right after Quinn._

_\- End -_

Kurt was really beginning to feel down. The week might be shooting past him like the speed of sound but there was so much feelings of love around him. He could feel everyone's electricity. The thing he wanted to feel intimately.

Somebody knocked on his door. Kurt groaned as he slid off his bed to answer the door. It was Finn who had disrupted him. He looked disturbed.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

Finn seemed hesitant to answer, "I - uh - can I talk to you about something?"

Kurt already knew where this was going but he was nice enough to let his brother explain.

"What would you like to talk about?" Kurt asked in fake dumbfound and confusion. He let Finn enter his room; which he did, unsure; shutting the door behind him carefully before looking back at Kurt.

Finn hesitated to begin speaking, "I-" He finally began but stopped. He looked down at his feet. He felt scared at what Kurt would say or do. He didn't want Kurt to hate him for it.

"Finn?" Kurt questioned when Finn remained silent for a while, "It's okay. You can tell me."

"Do you promise you won't freak out. You can be... short-tempered at times."

"I assure you I'll remain level-headed." Kurt promised.

Finn sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut, still not daring to look up, "Rachel and I got engaged!" Finn rushed as he bit his lower lip, impatiently waiting for Kurt's response.

"Okay..." Kurt trailed off.

Finn opened one eye and rose his head halfway, "Why aren't you shouting at me?" Finn asked timidly as he opened the other one and positioned his head straight back up in its rightful attention. He was usually never scared but at times he does fear Kurt's temper. He definitely had a short one.

Kurt chuckled his words, "Why would I be mad?" He shrugged.

"You already knew?" Finn guessed with know in his voice.

"Rachel told me." Kurt said bluntly.

Finn exhaled, "Of course she did. She can't keep her mouth shut."

"You know her quite well. I guess you too are soul mates!" Kurt said in snark.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone? Not even mom or Burt!" Finn pleaded. Kurt proceeded to mime a zipper closing his lips, locking it, and throwing the key away.

* * *

Thursday came for Blaine. It was the same routine as always. Wake up, attend classes, Warbler practice, go out for some coffee with Trent and Jeff. Today after school, however they decided to go out to Lima for their coffee instead of their local one. They heard it had a decent coffee and what better way to live than to try something new? The trio went to the Lima Bean

As they sat at the coffee-house Blaine noted two things. One: His scar was glowing; Two: The environment felt heavily electrified. It was almost as strong as the garage last Friday.

Blaine zoned out of Trent and Jeff's conversation enjoy what he was getting out of this moment.

Blaine traced Kurt's glowing name on his ring finger as he looked around the building, hoping to find another glow. Nothing. They were close to each other. Very close. Just not in the same place.

This caused Blaine to think. He's seen the glow twice in the same town but in two different places. There was electricity in both environments. One was stronger than the other. It must've meant that Kurt lived in Lima. He must be connected to both the Lima Bean and Hummel Tires and Lube. Mostly the garage over the coffee shop. The garage and coffee shop must be around a mile from where Kurt was at both times so Kurt was somewhere in between the two places right now. Or from what Blaine understands.

Trent was the first to notice Blaine being unfocused from reality and the tracing.

Trent nudged Jeff who quickly understood what Trent wanted him for.

The pair smirked at Blaine who noticed, "What?" He asked still sounding a bit tranced.

"They're near? Aren't they?" Trent asked.

Blaine smiled softly and slightly nodded his head, "Yeah. His presence is close."

"Do you think you're going to meet him today?" Jeff asked.

Blaine shrugged, "It happened last week too."

The two boys' eyes widened in astonishment, "Are you serious!?" Trent asked.

Blaine nodded again, "He has to live in Lima. I  _know_  he lives in Lima."

Trent and Jeff exchanged a glance with each other and smiled as they agreed telepathically that they were excited. The pair was sure that Blaine would be meeting his soul mate soon.

* * *

Once again Kurt felt sure he was late for something as he stood in line at the coffee shop with Rachel. And once again he kept it to himself; too afraid to tell anyone.

This was the second time in two weeks. The first time was at his dad's garage last Friday. Kurt was sure his soul mate was just at the garage before Kurt came there and he was sure Blaine was just at the Lima Bean also. He knew that because he was feeling the sensation and his scar glowed earlier again.

Apparently he was dazed in his own thoughts about it because he felt Rachel nudge him to move up in line. He didn't notice it move.

Once they had their coffees and were seated at an empty table Rachel found it the right time to speak, "So, Finn told you?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

"He was hesitant but once he got it out it went well." Kurt told her, "Why?"

"He kind of flipped at me today for telling you." She said.

Kurt reached out and laid a reassuring on top of hers, "Oh, honey..."

"But that doesn't matter now!" She exclaimed as she turned back to her perky self, "Be completely honest with me. I was better than Tina and Santana? Right?"

Kurt was confused. How did she change so fast, "Yes, you were better than those two." Kurt assured. Tina and Santana performed their love songs today, "But why did you change subjects so fast?" He asked.

"Great!" Rachel announced happily at Kurt assurance, "I had a lot on my mind. I needed that one little thing about the engagement and to know for sure that I've got the competition in the bag."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. What a strange girl she was. And as for her having "the competition in the bag" he believed Mercedes won it. He just didn't want to break the news to Rachel. It would turn into a war between his two best friends.

* * *

Blaine was happy as he sat in the Warblers meeting that afternoon for two reasons. One: It was Friday. Blaine loved Fridays because he got to go home, get out of his blazer, and express himself. Plus he had two days of no school. The other reason was because he knew where his soul mate was at.

Now, he could search the entire town of Lima for Kurt but the chances of meeting him was slim. Although he wondered when he was going to meet Kurt Blaine knew it wasn't going to be now.

But he was happy his soul mate was near. It was assuring enough when he was having a frightful day that his soul mate was mere hours away from him.

So Blaine sat at the meeting lost in his thoughts. He had a weekend to plan and Kurt to dream about. He couldn't bear his mind to focus on Wes today. There was so much more to care about.

* * *

It was the last day for the love songs week. The week hasn't been the best for Kurt but after searching for a long time last night he finally found the perfect song.

Mister Schue asked who would like to go first. Artie wheeled his way up front and center. Kurt was cool with going last. He just hoped he was ready.

_ARTIE:_

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
_And the heavens open every time she smiles_  
_And when I come to her, that's where I belong_  
_I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

Artie began to sing. He didn't have a soul mate in the New Directions. His soul mate was Sugar Mota. She went to their school but didn't make the cut for the show choir but Artie still brought her in today to sing to her this song.

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_  
_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_  
_Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_  
_Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief_

_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love_  
_Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love_

_Yes, I need her in the daytime_  
_Yes, I need her in the night_  
_But I want to throw my arms around her_  
_Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight_  
_Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_  
_She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
_And the heavens open every time she smiles_  
_And when I come to her, that's where I belong_  
_I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_  
_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_  
_Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_  
_Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief_

_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love_  
_Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love_

_Yes, I need her in the daytime_  
_Yes, I need her in the night_  
_But I want to throw my arms around her_  
_Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight_  
_Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_  
_She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_  
_It'll make me feel righteous, make me feel whole_  
_Make me feel mellow down into my soul_

_Give me love, gimme love, yes sir, crazy love_  
_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, crazy love_

_I said she gives me love, love, love, aww, crazy love_  
_She gives me, yeah, crazy love_

_I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love_

_It'll make me feel righteous, make me feel whole_  
_Make me feel mellow down into my soul_

_Give me love, gimme love, yes sir, crazy love_  
_Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, crazy love_

_I said she gives me love, love, love, aww, crazy love_  
_She gives me, yeah, crazy love_

_I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love_  
_She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love_

Once Artie was finished everyone applauded. Especially Sugar. She sprang up from her seat and clapped frantically for him as she jumped up and down.

Artie rolled back to his spot.

That was Kurt's cue. He nervously stood up and approached the front. He looked amongst the crowd glued to him. Kurt swallowed a lump down his throat as the band began to play the opening of his song. Kurt knew right then that he was going to break down in tears.

_KURT:_

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

This is where Kurt began to feel the tears trickle down his face.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Kurt has never heard such silence in the room. They didn't hate the song. Kurt noticed all of his friends' faces were broken, stained with tears, and red from crying. He touched all their hearts. It was too powerful to applaud him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Songs (in order): Love Story - Taylor Swift
> 
> I Just Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Bublé
> 
> Greatest Love of All - Whitney Houston
> 
> You're the Inspiration - Chicago (I truly believed this song was fit for Cory's voice, you must listen)
> 
> Crazy Love - Michael Bublé
> 
> My Heart Will go on - Celine Dion
> 
> Last Chapter's Songs: Why Can't I - Liz Phair
> 
> (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones
> 
> Yes, Sugar is Artie's soul mate. I wanted to add Kitty but I didn't feel right mixing first generation with second generation. Sugar got to be with the originals so that's why I selected her.
> 
> Please review :)


	3. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Here is the third chapter :)  
> These next two chapters will be shorter.

If Kurt could tell you one good thing about last week it would be the one thing he didn't experience that he has dreaded since sophomore year. Karofsky's wrath. In fact, he hadn't felt it for the past two weeks.

  


Dave Karofsky was Kurt's school bully. Because everyone had a soul mate most - almost all - the people in the world didn't think too much about a male and male or female and female partnership. It was just a way of life. There were a few, though, that thought otherwise. These people thought only guys and girls should be soul mates. Sure it was only two percent of the world's population but there were people who believed in that. Kurt was sure Dave was in the two percent.

  


Kurt hardly addressed Blaine as a  _"he"_. He always addressed him as a they. It was supposed to be kept anonymous for others until you found your soul mate. But people knew very well that Kurt's soul mate was a man. Including his friends in Glee. They, of course addressed Blaine as a they, just to be safe.

  


Kurt hated Karofsky. Everything about Dave made Kurt shiver in fear and his blood to boil. Dave was always shoving Kurt into lockers and calling him crude names. Nobody ever noticed or bother to help. Everyone was scared of Dave as it is, they didn't want to get mixed in with things.

  


Kurt hardly even noticed that Karofsky did not shove him once last week. He was too busy moping. That did change though. Dave had to make up for a two weeks' hiatus and Kurt found himself being pushed into a locker. A sharp pain ran down his back at the sudden impact of colliding with a lock. Kurt slid down as his back rested against the locker.

  


Kurt felt dizzy and confused for a moment.

  


"Queer!" He heard Dave call once Kurt recouped himself. The violence had returned.

  


Kurt watched as Karofsky turned a corner. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he rested his head on them and began to cry.

  


* * *

  


"Kurt" Blaine mouthed to himself as he sat in History that Monday morning. It wasn't something he felt in two weeks but was very familiar with. This time, he just needed to readjust to it.

  


As it usually began, his spine began hurting, like something jabbed him in the back. Blaine let out a muffle cry - almost like a whimper - at the sudden feeling.

  


He looked around to make sure nobody was paying mind to him.

  


Blaine raised his hand for the teacher, "Misses Fisher, may I please see the nurse?" He asked once the teacher acknowledged him.

  


Misses Fisher searched a drawer in her desk and pulled out a hall pass. She waved it in the air for Blaine. Blaine packed up his stuff, grabbed the pass, and scurried out of the room.

  


He, instead of going to the nurse went back to his dorm. Blaine laid on his bed, curled up into a tiny ball and wept.

  


He wrapped his right hand around his ring finger and squeezed it reassuringly. Blaine hoped that Kurt could somehow feel more than just a tickle but rather complete comfort sweep over his body.

  


"Wh-who keeps doing this to you!?" Blaine asked the scar, hoping Kurt could hear and answer back. Of course, Blaine knew it was hopeless but he wanted to know his soul mate was without harm.

  


That was easier said than done sometimes.

  


Blaine didn't usually react like this. He did the first few times but after he realized it was his soul mate he learned to cope with it. They had to fight it together. Whatever it was.

  


Still, Blaine wasn't sure whether the sudden outburst was from the lack of it the past two weeks or something more. Was it because he knew where his soul mate was at yet he couldn't do anything to help?

  


Whatever it was it was traumatizing Blaine like the first time it hit him.

  


Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears trickle down his face. He couldn't tell you how long he laid there for but he knew it was a while when he felt hands clasps on his side and began shaking him.

  


"Blaine?" He heard Wes' worried voice call. It was him that was shaking Blaine, "Blaine? Are you okay buddy?"

  


Blaine didn't want to answer. He bit his lower lip and turned his face to bury it deep in his pillow. The nightmare was over but the emotions about his soul mate still remained. He didn't want Kurt to experience the first hand pain. None of the reasons why had to do with second-hand pain Blaine was feeling though. Blaine would take a bullet to the heart if that meant to keep Kurt feeling okay. He'd risk anything. Kurt was too precious and Blaine imagined him being the single most beautiful rose in a garden of weeds.

  


"Nothing's fine!" Blaine yelled. His voice was muffled by the pillow though.

  


"Blaine. You have to tell me. As your worried friend I want to know, are you all right?"

  


Blaine moved his head to breathe and give a clear response back to Wes.

  


Without saying anything but the pang look in Blaine's face told Wes everything.

  


"You don't have to go down to the Warbler's meeting today. I'll let you off. Just get some sleep and-and pray that they are all right."

  


Wes patted Blaine's shoulder gingerly before leaving Blaine alone. Blaine soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Everything felt different now.

  


* * *

  


Kurt knew Blaine was hurting mentally. He couldn't tell you how many times he felt like crying after that locker slam earlier this Monday morning. It wasn't his own emotions either. He generally didn't think anything of that locker slam after it happened. He got used to it. Blaine, however, who knew how Blaine felt?

  


By the time he got home things felt a little better. Blaine slowly let the pang subside and Kurt could feel it.

  


This feeling reminded Kurt of something he felt not so long ago. Three years ago to be exact.

  


* * *

  


_**\- 3 years ago -** _

  


It was a surprisingly warm November night on their freshmen year. The perfect night for a Sadie Hawkins dance. Yesterday Blaine asked his friend, Josiah to go with him to the little dance. Josiah was the only other out gay kid at Blaine's old school, Westerville South High School and one of the few without their soul mate. It was the perfect match for a Sadie Hawkins dance.

  


After some fun dancing to the music, laughing, and having the time of their lives the pair decided to head home. They were walking out to the parking lot, ignoring the gang of boys loitering beside the main entrance as they drank out of glass bottles of some alcohol beverage when one of them called out an intolerable word.

  


"Fags!"

  


Blaine didn't let it get to him and continued walking. He knew the boys went to their school. They were older boys who were Blaine's main taunters, and right now they were drunk.

  


Josiah, on the other hand, took major offense to the name calling. He turned on his heals and ran towards the group, "Hey!" He shouted as he continued towards them, "Fuck you!"

  


Blaine went after him, "Don't bother with them. Let's just go!" He called after Josiah but Josiah didn't stop.

  


The gang was interested and began towards Josiah. They circled him as they laughed cynically at the boy.

  


Blaine backed away in fear, his heart was pounding, and his breath was hitched. The maniacal laughs echoed through his head as he tried to contemplate his situation.

  


He heard the sounds of glass shatter and Josiah scream out in pain. Blaine focused on the situation. He saw a figure lay still on the pavement as the boys kicked at it.

  


"Josiah" Blaine breathed out.

  


"What'd'ya say, homo!?" Blaine heard one of the guys ask.

  


"Get the other one!" He heard another yell.

  


Before he could react, Blaine felt two set of hands clasp on his shoulders and shove him down to the ground.

  


He felt a sharp kick to his face as he laid motionless on the ground. Then another one and another one. A bottle was smashed over his head.

  


Blaine remained silent as the words they said rang through his mind, "Gay!" "Fag!" "Homo!" "Queer!"

  


On and on they went thinking of any offensive word they could come up with to insult Blaine's sexuality. This is who he was after all. A homosexual.

  


Everyone knew his soul mate was a male. Blaine always addressed Kurt as a  _"he"_. Not a  _"they"_. Not a  _"she"_. A  _"he"_. And because of that the boys picked on him. Nobody really did anything though. There were just some people who didn't agree to same-sex couples.

  


So Blaine remained on the ground as the slurs kept coming. He couldn't fight back. He was weak.

  


Blaine began panting as oxygen began to feel scarce. He didn't know what was happening to Josiah but he knew it was just as harsh. The blows to the head from toes of the guys' feet and the knuckles of the fists they were punching him with.

  


Blaine felt the blood draining from his body as the warm, sticky liquid dripped from the top of his head. Blaine thought he was going to die. He was so sure he would.

  


He turned his head, hoping he could breathe more as the fists and the words kept coming

  


"Fucking queers!" "You're kind is so fucked up!" "You're not human!" "Not even your soul mate will love you!"

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


_Kurt_

  


Blaine wanted to die right now. Just put himself out of his misery and die already but he couldn't. He fought to stay alive for the one person he cared about right now. Kurt.

  


Blaine forced himself to breathe even if his lungs were suffocating and couldn't do it. He had to keep air running and his heart pumping. For Kurt.

  


_For Kurt_

  


Blaine crept his right hand over to his ring finger and wrapped it securely around the scar.

  


"I'm not leaving you." Blaine whispered weakly as everything went black.

  


* * *

  


Kurt was focusing on his studies that November evening. Everything seemed to be going good for him. At least, it felt like it.

  


He was reading his Geometry textbook as he laid on his stomach on his bed when he felt a massive, sharp pain in his forehead. Hoping it was just a headache, Kurt took a couple of aspirin he had sitting on his nightstand and turned back to the textbook.

  


The feeling pressed on though. It felt like it was getting sharper and sharper. Like someone, no, many people, were punching and kicking him.

  


Kurt grasped his head that was throbbing from the pain and screamed into his comforter but the pain never subsided.

  


His breath began to hitch and it felt like his lungs were struggling to catch the oxygen he needed to breathe.

  


He began to feel something wet and sticky drip down his face. Blood. Kurt wiped the area and checked his hand.

  


Nothing.

  


_He_  wasn't bleeding. Kurt gasped as he realized what was happening.

  


"No!" He cried as he felt the lump form in his throat.

  


Kurt desperately tried to swallow it. Swallow the lump that acted as his thoughts. It wouldn't leave, "This can't be happening!" Kurt continued as he gave up and let the tears fall from his eyes.

  


Kurt brought his left hand up to his face to look at the name scarred up the back of his ring finger. It still remained, " _Please_  tell me you're alright!" He begged the scar,  _"Please! I love you! Don't! Die! On! Me!"_ He felt so heartbroken and panged.

  


And that's _all_ Kurt could remember from that night.

  


* * *

  


Blaine's eyes opened to glance at a blinding, bright, white light.

  


"I'm dead." Blaine breathed out, "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Lord God, take me now. If you insist that I'm ready then let me enter your world where I shall prosper without fear, sadness, or pain."

  


The pain in his head snapped him back though. Blaine adjusted his eyes and he could see that he was laying in a hospital room.

  


Blaine touched his forehead to find it bandaged in some gauze to stop the bleeding.

  


The night was still clear as day for Blaine. At least, what he remembered of it - before he blacked out.

  


Blaine looked up at the white light above him as he willingly let the memory of last night flash through his head.

  


The room was silent. So silent he could hear the light buzz. The only comfort Blaine felt he had at the moment.

  


Blaine tried to lift his left hand to assure himself of the name on his finger but the IV hurt too much to move. So he continued to watch the light. Although, it probably was a bad idea for his head.

  


His parents came in a little later. His mother was holding a vase with a bouquet of assorted pansies in it. His father had a balloon with "Get Well Soon" written on it.

  


Blaine looked at them and put a smile on his face.

  


Margaret placed the pansies on his table and sat at the end of his bed. She comfortingly placed a hand on his leg and stroked it, "Hey, sweetie." She murmured soothingly, "How are you?"

  


Blaine readjusted himself in his bed, "I've been better." He replied.

  


"The doctor said you have a minor concussion and they had to give you a few stitches but you should be alright." Margaret went on.

  


"It's a good thing you're alive, son. When we got the call we were afraid you weren't going to make it." Harold said and Blaine could tell from the way he looked he was choked. His father was holding back tears.

  


"When did they say I could leave?" Blaine asked.

  


"Wednesday. If all goes well. They want to make sure you can do your basic functions, walk eat, etcetera." Margaret answered.

  


"Do you happen to know the state of Josiah?" Blaine worried for his friend.

  


Harold shook his head.

  


"No, we don't. Sorry honey. We did see his parents. They don't really know either but they say he's in the ICU." Margaret replied.

  


Blaine sighed. What is he supposed to do if he never knew how his friend was. Whether he'll live or not.

  


"We're transferring you to Dalton." Harold said suddenly.

  


"Wh-what?" Blaine asked as if his ears deceived him.

  


"We're already in the process of the move. Hopefully when you get out you'll be all ready to go."

  


"But - why?" Blaine whined, "I won't be able to see you guys as much. It's a boarding school after all."

  


"It has a zero tolerance to bullying. You'll be safer there. After last night we don't want you to go to that  _public school_."

  


The way Harold spat out "public school" made Blaine wince and made the word sound suggestive and horrible.

  


"I'm okay, dad. Really!" Blaine tried.

  


"No chance! If a place can be that cruel to my son then I don't want him there." Harold growled between gritted teeth.

  


"It's just a couple boys-"

  


"Who hurt you. Who hurt my baby boy." Margaret cut Blaine off. Her voice was choked and panged and Blaine could tell she was ready to cry.

  


Blaine groaned in defeat. He was going to Dalton either way. There was no use fighting about it to his parents. And maybe Dalton might not be such a bad place after all?

  


Once his parents had left Blaine went back to his not-so-comforting thoughts about last night. His mind kept replaying Josiah's hurt screams and the fact that he did nothing to help his friend.

  


Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He should have stepped in and at least tried to stand up the drunken boys who were bullying Josiah but he didn't and now Blaine regretted it.

  


From that day on Blaine agreed to himself that he would help anyone. That he wouldn't stand by and watch but be there for them. Pain was not an option. Especially when it came to Kurt.

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


_"Not even your soul mate will love you!"_

  


Maybe it was true? Maybe Kurt won't love Blaine but that doesn't mean Blaine shouldn't try to support him?

  


He drifted off into a restless sleep; the thoughts continued to spiral through his mind.

  


_**\- End -** _

  


* * *

  


Kurt shook off the memory. It was silly to think of something that happened three years ago. But still, the feeling felt vaguely familiar. He remembered waking up to a blur memory of the previous night and feeling nothing but sorrow and pang for Blaine. All he wanted to do was help him. To make sure he was all right. To hold him in his arms and soothe him. But he hadn't met Blaine yet, no matter how badly he wanted to.

  


He decided to take a nap. Sleep should take his mind off things.

  


* * *

  


Tuesday was no better than Monday. Kurt was bullied and Blaine could feel it.

  


Blaine was again sitting in Misses Fisher's class when again the back pain came. This time, Blaine forced himself to cope with it.

  


_'If Kurt has to, then I will too!'_  He reminded himself.

  


Then, around lunchtime he felt the slushy drip down his face. Blaine grasped his forehead. Even if it wasn't his pain it still felt cold.

  


Nick looked curiously at the boy.

  


"Is everything all right, Blaine?" He asked as he watched Blaine rub at his temples.

  


"Yeah - argh! - I'm- _I'm_  fine!"

  


"What's wrong with them!? This is the second time this week! In two days!" Wes exclaimed, exasperated.

  


"He's bullied. I know it." Blaine hissed.

  


"Wh-what's going on?" Trent asked.

  


Wes placed a comforting hand on top of Blaine's, "Soul mate issues, Trent. Blaine's soul mate is getting bullied and he can't stop it from happening."

  


"But why would they be bullied? They're Blaine's soul mate after all. The talent spilling out of their bones would have to be infinite." Asked Trent

  


"Doesn't matter who or what they can do. Anybody can get bullied. It's a way of life." Wes stated.

  


"The bad part is that I don't even know - in the slightest - what is going on. It's just this really cold blow to the head with this thick, sticky, lumpy substance. What is that!?"

  


* * *

  


Kurt knew the football players' rituals were back as he sat in the ladies' room while Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany helped clean the slushie off of his face and clothes. Looks like he just lost one of his favorite Calvin Klein sweaters.

  


"Don't let them get to you, boo." Mercedes said as she dabbed some wet paper towel around Kurt's eyebrow.

  


"I'm not. I'm stronger than them." Said Kurt.

  


"I really don't know why those Neanderthals have to be so cruel?" Said Tina.

  


"I once had a dream about a Neanderthal. I liked his captain's hat and even got a chance to wear it." Brittany said.

  


Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt looked at each other in disbelief.

  


"Brittany, that's an admiral." Mercedes corrected.

  


Brittany shrugged, "What's the difference?" She said as she went back to rubbing the slush off Kurt's cheek.

  


"I just can't wait until I get out of this hicktown." Kurt spat, "No more slushie facials. No more nicknames like ladyface and doughboy. And I'm definitely excited to say adios to  _Karofsky._ " It even panged Kurt to say his name.

  


"Awe... stay optimistic, baby. It'll all work out." Mercedes encouraged.

  


"Of course." Kurt smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :)


	4. Currently Without a Soul Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to catch up with the other sites. It's been a tough week. This is currently the last update I have so I hope you enjoy and please be patient. I'm getting around to it.

"I'm in a funk." Thad said as he slid down his chair at the little coffee shop. Trent, Jeff, and Blaine invited him to their coffee outing. He has seemed a little down all week.

 

"We've noticed." Jeff said as he wrapped his hands around his coffee.

 

"That's why we brought you here." Blaine added.

 

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

 

"It's just Wes as always!"

 

"Is he getting on your nerves?" Blaine asked.

 

"No, I just never get a say in anything! I'm part of the Senior Council too!" Thad was yelling now.

 

"Calm down, bud." Blaine said, "We'll talk to Wes."

 

Thad sat back in his chair, "Good luck smacking some sense into that boy. I love Wes dearly but he tends to be a bit bossy and controlling."

 

The other three boys snorted their agreement. They knew how Wes was.

 

Jeff stood up, "'Smack some sense'? that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He began to roll up his sleeves.

 

Trent nudged him to sit back down.

 

"I was kidding!" Jeff admitted, "Although, sometimes..."

 

"We're all going to take the high road on this but we'll definitely be at your side, Thad." Blaine said with a reassuring smile.

 

"Thanks guys!" Thad smiled back.

 

"It's what friends are for." Trent added.

 

* * *

 

Kurt nudged Rachel as he sat down next to her at lunch, "How's the wedding plan been going?" He asked her with a smile. He noticed her reading a wedding magazine.

 

Rachel shrugged - not looking up from her reading - in response.

 

"Have you picked out any pretty dresses you might want to wear?" Kurt continued.

 

"A few." She said before licking her index finger and turning the page.

 

"You're acting like you're ignoring me." Kurt said. He was feeling confused.

 

"I'm not." She replied, "Just busy."

 

"You can hold off a bit." You're not due for a wedding until much, much later."

 

"Yeah, about that..." Rachel trailed off. She knew where this was going.

 

"When's the wedding?"

 

"Well..."

 

"When's the wedding?" Kurt asked a bit louder.

 

"It's sometime soon..."

 

"God dammit, Rachel!"

 

"Hey, in my defense it isn't until the end of this month..."

 

"The end of this -!" Kurt began, exasperated but stopped himself, "Look, I love you and I love Finn but don't you guys think it's a bit early to get married? Just the other day you were rambling on how you want to wait around for a while before you get hitched. Now you're telling me your wedding's at the end of this month!?"

 

"You have no say in this." Rachel protested.

 

"I'm only stating what's best."

 

"We're soul mates. We're bound to get married someday."

 

"But not while you're in high school."

 

Rachel was getting angry with her friend now, "What do you know! You haven't even met yours yet!"

 

That statement felt like it had stabbed Kurt. He felt really hurt by his friend's words. He looked down at the table.

 

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

 

"You're right." Kurt murmured.

 

"What!? Kurt, no!"

 

"I haven't met mine yet. What do I know?" With that said Kurt stood up and left Rachel there alone. He probably did know a lot all ready it just hit him that he didn't know it all.

 

* * *

 

"We need to speak to you!" Jeff announced upon Wes opening the door to his dorm the next day.

 

"Can you make this quick? I plan on going home sometime today." Wes asked. Blaine nodded inside. The four entered inside the dorm. David was there too, chilling on his bed. He sat up when he saw the guests.

 

"Well hello, men!" He exclaimed with a smile, "What are you three doing here?"

 

"They're here to speak to me, Davey." Wes replied as he sat at the edge of his bed. Jeff, Blaine, and Trent enclosed Wes.

 

"We heard you've been treating Thad like crap which is inexcusable." Trent said.

 

"We're Warbler's, we're brothers. We attend Dalton, we don't bully. Especially our brothers." Jeff added.

 

"I don't bully Thad and I don't treat him like shit." Wes said.

 

"But your making Thad unhappy." Said Blaine.

 

"I don't know what I'm doing to him?"

 

"But we do." Trent answered. Wes fixed himself in his seat.

 

"You're not giving Thad's ideas a chance. You push them away." Jeff said.

 

"I'm right. He's wrong. It's not my fault."

 

"Wes! That's considered bullying!" David called out, "These boys have a point. You do push Thad around a lot."

 

"I do not!" Wes protested, "I gave him the idea for Video Killed the Radio Star!"

 

"Because we had to talk about it." David added.

 

"Why has Thad been upset this past week anyways?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'm guessing because I wouldn't go with his dance move idea." Wes said.

 

"May we see the move?" Trent asked.

 

Wes stood up. The three boys moved to clear room for Wes. Wes then began demonstrating the move. It was a side to side slide forward then a little three-sixty spin.

 

"I like the move. Why don't you?" Blaine said.

 

"Well it's just..."

 

"He doesn't like it because it's not what he envisioned." David said from his bed.

 

"Are we done here?" Wes asked, beginning to feel embarrassed.

 

"For now." Jeff said then signaled the other two to follow him out.

 

* * *

 

"Kurt? Kurt open your door!" Rachel called from outside Kurt's room, "Kurt, listen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it!"

 

Kurt finally peaked through the door, "I just expected that my friends wouldn't make fun of me for being without my soul mate. I guess I was wrong. I can't hide from the fact that everybody around me has found theirs and I have no idea when I'm going to meet mine."

 

"I was just upset that you went from super supportive to against the idea."

 

"I guess I really never found it to be a good idea. I just wanted you two to be happy. And to be honest, I am a little jealous."

 

"Can I have a hug?" Rachel asked.

 

Kurt thought about it for a moment and opened up the door all the way so he could hug his friend, "But we're not done talking about this!"

 

"I can live with that." Rachel smiled into the hug.

 

* * *

 

"I thought you would be home by now?" Was the first thing Blaine heard when he got home that Saturday evening. He found his father sitting in his recliner reading book.

 

"Sorry, I know, I know. I would've been home sooner but I had to talk to Wes then I went with Jeff and Trent to the recreational center." Blaine apologized, "We kind of lost track of time from there."

 

"Your mom expected to see you at the dinner table tonight. She was so heartbroken to see your empty chair like she doesn't see it empty five days out of the week." Blaine could almost hear Henry's voice crack.

 

His father's words made Blaine feel so guilty. He loved his mother with all his heart and imagining her sadly sitting at her chair eating her home cooking and looking across the table to her youngest son's seat only to find it empty panged him.

 

"I'm so sorry dad-"

 

Henry stopped him mid-sentence, "Try telling your mother." He said as he picked a fresh cigar out of the box sitting on the table next to him. He then proceeded to light it and put it in his mouth.

 

Blaine turned around and forced himself to the kitchen where he found his mother hovering over the sink, hands resting in the soapy water. He could hear her crying and even see it from the way her back jerked as she huffed for quick breaths.

 

Blaine approached the crying woman and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in shock.

 

"Mom?" Blaine questioned.

 

"Just leave me alone." Was how Margaret replied to her son.

 

"Mom. I'm-I'm sorry. I should've been more conscientious of the time."

 

"I said, 'Just leave me alone'!"

 

"Can we just-"

 

"I don't want to talk about it, sweetie. Not right now."

 

Blaine backed away from his mother. She never even looked at him. Blaine took a deep breath in before deciding to leave the room.

 

Margaret looked back behind her as she watched her son disappear into the hallway before breaking down into another sob.

 

* * *

 

Monday rolled around and Kurt found himself back at the school's bathroom cleaning up the morning's slushy-ing from his daily tormentor.

 

He was hovered over a sink splashing water on his face as he let his eyes wander to Blaine's name

 

"Please tell me you don't take this?" He asked, "I mean, I know you took something. I felt it. But that was years ago. Do you still take things like this? Something similar? I bet not. You probably have it easier."

 

Kurt smiled at his scar. Blaine probably couldn't hear him but he was determined to ask these questions to eventually get the answers.

 

* * *

 

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked that day at lunch, "You've seemed down all day. You hardly ate your breakfast. You were too focused on your studies. You have hardly said a word to us. And now you have barely made a dent in your lunch!"

 

"I guess I really haven't been in such a good mood. No." Blaine replied in a low whisper.

 

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Trent asked.

 

"Wes didn't get to you too? Did he?" Thad asked. Wes gave him a death glare in reply.

 

"Have you ever upset your mother?" Blaine asked as he began using his spoon as he played with his peas.

 

"It happens." Nick shrugged.

 

"It's bound to happen." Replied David.

 

"Nobody's perfect." Said Wes.

 

"How does that get you down?" Jeff asked, "We all do it."

 

Blaine sighed as he sat back in his chair, "I just really, really hurt her. And I regret it dearly."

 

"What did you do?" Wes asked.

 

"Saturday, I got home late. It was passed dinner and she was just so heartbroken. She wouldn't look at me, wouldn't talk to me. She didn't want me around. We passed each other and never interacted for the rest of the night and all Sunday. I feel heavily bad."

 

"Don't let that get you down. Your her son, she's just looking at for you. She was probably scared that you weren't home at your usual time so she was probably freaking out. She needs time to adjust and to properly come up with something to say." Nick started, "It's hard on parents to not have their child around sometimes. You will learn that someday, Blaine."

 

"Give it time, Blaine Warbler." Wes added, "She'll be back."

 

Blaine nodded and looked down at Kurt's name. He wondered how Kurt's relationship with his parents were like.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday was coming to an end and Kurt has been stuck at home with a fever all day. He heard a knock at the door. He thought that it was Carole checking up on him again.

 

Kurt groaned loud enough for them to hear from the other side of the door as he turned on his side. Sometimes laying on his side helped his stomach.

 

The door opened and in peeked his dad.

 

"Hey, kiddo! How're you feeling?" He asked as he walked into his son's room.

 

Kurt moaned in response.

 

Burt looked down at the sheet he had in his hand "Carole had to head to hospital. It's just you and me now. She gave me a strict list of how to treat you. I guess it's time for your six-thirty medication?"

 

"Why is she telling you how to treat me? You've done it for years without her. And mom." At this moment Kurt looked at his father's ring finger. Even if he never could see it he knew that  _'Elizabeth'_ was once scarred on his father's finger. Elizabeth was Kurt's biological mother and Burt's soul mate. After her death the scar faded away.

 

Kurt looked down at Blaine's name scarred on his finger.

 

Burt sat down at the edge of Kurt's bed and opened an orange pill bottle, "Well, Carole's a nurse. She does know how to get rid of a fever faster than most other people. She even prescribed these pills for you to take at very particular times."

 

"Dad, what was it like?" Kurt questioned.

 

"What was what like?" Burt asked as he gave his son the pills.

 

Kurt sat up to easily swallow the pills. He took a drink of the water sitting on his bedside as he swallowed the pills before he answered, "I mean, losing your soul mate. Mom. What was it like?"

 

Burt looked at his son. His eyes cast a solemn glare.

 

"Sorry if it was personal. I just wanted to know." Kurt looked back down at Blaine's name. He began slowly tracing out the letters like usual.

 

"Well, I was very heartbroken at first. I had no idea what I was going to do. It was just you and me and I knew that it was going to be hard raising a young boy without some help. Of course I had your grandma here for a little while to help me figure things out but once she had to go back to Illinois it was just you and me again-"

 

"No, I just want to know... your feelings, personally."

 

"I'm still upset about it. I'm so glad I found Carole but-" Kurt watched as his father looks down at his finger. It broke him, "Carole is not like your mother. She's just a bandage. I  _love_  Carole to death but I know she's not your mother. She'll never be your mother. I'll never love her like I do your mother. It's my soul mate against a woman I  _just_  love. It really hurts. I hope you never find out how much it truly hurts. Especially at a young age. Hold on to yours, buddy."

 

Burt didn't want his son to see him cry like the night of his wife's death again, "She fought hard. You should too. Get some rest, boy" He said before leaving his son's room.

 

* * *

 

Blaine heard a knock at the door, "Hey." Trent's voice called from the other side. Blaine went and answered it to find him, Thad, and Jeff standing on the other side.

 

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

 

"Better. Although, it wasn't me it was my soul mate. I wasn't sick. At least. I don't think?"

 

"If your soul mate's feeling sick and you feel it then you're sick too." Trent replied.

 

"But it's good to know your soul mate is back on their feet. You too. You were so weak and out of it yesterday." Thad said.

 

"Yeah..." Blaine smiled.

 

"Coming down to breakfast?" Trent asked.

 

"Of course." Blaine smiled as he joined his friends.

 

* * *

 

"I don't like this dress." Kurt pointed to the last dress in the row of pictures of wedding dresses Rachel was displaying to Kurt.

 

"Well, it was just a suggestion." Rachel replied, "Plus there are so many more to look at. This is just what I picked out from the magazine I was reading the other day."

 

"Huh, good luck buying any of these. Believe me, if they come out of a magazine they're  _really_  expensive and you're on a budget."

 

"Only you would know." Rachel said. Kurt smiled at her.

 

"I still can't believe the sudden wedding arrangements though. It still feels too soon."

 

"Like you said, we're bound to get married sometime."

 

"We're not fight about this again. We're both on a limb."

 

Rachel chuckled, "Three more weeks. It's after Regional's."

 

"How long after?" Kurt asked. He could see Rachel gulp as she hesitated to respond.

 

"The day after." She mumbled as she looked down at the table.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I guess I can't wait. You and Finn are soul mates. You're meant to be and I'm happy for you."

 

"And who knows? Maybe you would have found your soul mate by then." Rachel sounded too optimistic.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes again but put a smile on his face, "A person can hope."

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me while I get myself another cup of coffee. Do you two want anything while I'm up?" Blaine asked Trent and Jeff during their coffee outing as he stood up.

 

"No, go ahead. I think we'll be alright." Jeff replied. Trent nodded.

 

"No biscotti or anything?" Blaine clarified.

 

"No, nothing." Trent replied.

 

Blaine left the table and headed up to the counter.

 

"Hi, can I get a medium drip, please?" He asked the barista.

 

"It'll be two-fourty-nine." Blaine paid the woman and then stepped off to the side and began grabbing the sugars and creamers he was going to need for his coffee.

 

"Blaine, buddy, how you been?" Blaine jumped and turned around. Behind him, and the man who asked the question was none other than Josiah.

 

"Oh, Josiah." Blaine smiled. "I should be asking you that question. Long time, no see."

 

"Well, I was in the ICU for three months but I lived."

 

"I see that. That's good." Blaine began reliving that awful night all over again, "I heard you were in the ICU. I panicked that you were going to die."

 

"You worried about me?" Josiah smiled.

 

"You are the reason I haven't stopped worrying." Blaine replied, "So, what's new?"

 

"Nothing much. While I was hospitalized I met my soul mate." Josiah's grin widened, "He was one of my nurses. I remembered how he kept trying to put himself on the schedule and have him as my nurse the entire time I was there. He was in such a state of worry that he was going to lose his soul mate right after he just met him and he couldn't deal with the pain that would leave him with. I think that's what got me to fight harder and is what keeping me alive today."

 

"That's great." Blaine smiled wholeheartedly, "I haven't met mine yet but I'm glad you met yours. And at such a perfect timing too. You nearly died."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blaine. But hey, maybe it's just around the corner."

 

"A man can dream." Blaine sighed.

 

"Well, I'm just going to order my drink now then I gotta go. My man is waiting for me. We have plans tonight." Josiah smiled.

 

"Yeah? Have fun." Outside Blaine looked excited for his old friend. Inside his heart was breaking.

 

Even his old friend found his. Why hasn't he, yet?

 

* * *

 

"The week's almost up!" It occurred to Kurt that Thursday as he, Rachel, and Mercedes sat at the Lima Bean.

 

"Yes, and?" Mercedes asked.

 

"I feel like nothing productive happened." Replied Kurt.

 

"Nothing ever happens. Plus, you were home sick on Tuesday." Rachel pointed out.

 

"I know, I know. I just feel like this week feels different." The past few weeks Kurt has been encountering Blaine in different ways but this week he felt nothing. Maybe that's what's wrong?

 

"Well, the weeks not up yet! How would you like to come with us tomorrow dress shopping!" Rachel exclaimed as a beaming smile grew on her face.

 

"Rachel, me, and the other girls are shopping for the bridesmaids dresses and her wedding dresses." Mercedes added.

 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kurt said, "I think I'll stay home. As much as I love fashion I feel too tired. I might just take a nap and catch up on my studies."

 

"Okay, we understand." Mercedes said, "You can just call one of us if you change your mind."

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for coming shopping with us." Trent said as he, Blaine, and Tiffany walk up to the little dress shop in Lima, "Tiffany likes to go dress shopping and he just had to check out this one."

 

Blaine was too busy focused with his ring finger that he barely heard what Trent had said. He looked up briefly just to say, "Huh, oh yeah. You said 'In Lima' so I just had to go..." before watching the scar again.

 

"What have you been up to, Blaine?" Trent asked. He got nothing.

 

"Blaine?" Tiffany stopped the man in his tracks and snapped her fingers.

 

"What?" Blaine whined.

 

"Trent asked you a question." Tiffany said.

 

"Oh?"

 

"You've been too occupied on your finger." Trent said.

 

"I may sound conceited but the reason I came is because I know my soul mate lives in Lima and when you brought up that you were going to Lima today it just felt like something special was going to happen. That something is just going to click. I think I'm going to meet my soul mate today." Blaine smiled widely.

 

"Oh, well, good luck. I'm wishing you the best and hope you find them." Trent said.

 

They entered the building. It was set up like a normal boutique covered from the front to back in dresses of all shapes and sizes. there was a separate wing that lead off to bridal gowns. Tiffany was bouncing excitedly when she saw that section.

 

"Can we see the bride gowns!?" Tiffany squealed.

 

Trent gave Blaine a tense look. Blaine's heart was pounding at Tiffany's idea. He felt it seemed special to him. That wing.

 

"Uhmm..." Trent hesitated.

 

"Yes, I think we should, Trent." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

 

Trent nodded in response and together the trio went back to the wedding dresses.

 

The air felt different to Blaine. He couldn't explain it but there was no magic, no light, and no men. It put Blaine down. Maybe he really wasn't going to meet his soul mate? But the girls sitting there in matching pink dresses felt important to him. He focused on the women as Tiffany and Trent went off looking at wedding dresses.

 

Another girl came out of a dressing room. All the girls sitting there squealed and excitedly circled around the person in the wedding dress as she checked herself out in the mirror.

 

"Blaine!" Blaine heard Trent calling for him and his focus turned to his friend, but he kept looking back at the girls until the large group of women left, dresses in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! Please review!


	5. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a time jump between Chapt. 4 and Chapt 5. You'll pick that up right away.
> 
> New! Fanfiction Tumblr - iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com (replace astrisks with periods)

It was the end of Thursday's Glee practice. The bell rang. Mister Schue rushed to get out what he was saying as everyone began to pack, "Anyways, we'll finish looking over the set list tomorrow and we have Regional's next week!"

Everyone cheered before they all left the choir room.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked as he approached Rachel and Finn as they walked down the hallway.

"About what? Regional's?" Rachel asked, "Yes, I'm very excited."

"Well, yeah, Regional's. Who isn't excited for Regional's? I was talking about your wedding. That's Saturday, correct?" Kurt asked.

"Regional's is on Friday so the wedding will be on Saturday, yes." Rachel replied.

"Great! I can't wait! I'm still not sure about the whole thing but I'm excited. It's only a week away!"

* * *

They finished the last verse of their set list and cheered as they accomplished the entire performance without interruptions.

"Well, gentlemen!" Wes exclaimed as the noise died down, "Who's ready for Regional's!?"

There was another uproar in the common room.

"Blaine Warbler, our fearless soloist, would you like to add anything?"

"Yes." Blaine said. His cheeks were flushed with red from excitement, "I'm so glad we made it here. In one week we'll be standing in front of an audience, performing our best and hopefully taking home that first place trophy and a spot in National's!"

Another loud applaud.

"Thank you, Blaine Warbler." Wes smiled, "Thad? David? Would you like to add anything?"

"Just be confident in what you're doing and everything will be okay." Thad said.

"There is no doubt in my mind that we're going to National's this year." David added.

"Well, duh... We're the best Glee Club ever!" Said Jeff.

"I heard the New Directions were pretty decent too." Trent pointed out.

"Let's not worry about our competition but worry about being prepared for Regional's. The performance is amazing and I think we're ready, we just need to improve it. There's always room for improvement." Wes said. Blaine agreed with him.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Exactly one week from today we'll be heading off to Regional's to prove who's the best for National's!" Mercedes exclaimed to Rachel, Kurt, and Artie at the Lima Bean.

"And the day after that is your wedding." Kurt said as he bumped his shoulder against Rachel's

Rachel gave him a sheepish laugh in reply. The closer the date approached for her and Finn's wedding the more she feared it. She thought of every thing that could go wrong.

_"What if I forget my dress?"_

_"What if Finn forgets his tuxedo?"_

_"What if I'm late?"_

_"What if Finn runs out?"_

_"What if no one shows?"_

_"What if I get sick at last-minute?"_

And so on, ran through Rachel's head at that very moment. Question after question and she had no idea how to answer them.

"Yeah... so excited!" She faked.

"You don't sound it." Mercedes observed.

"Maybe I'm a bit scared. It's bound to happen though." Said Rachel.

"Just don't chicken out. We don't need to a reason to say 'I told you so.'" Artie added.

"No, no. I won't chicken out. Honest." Rachel said.

Kurt gave her a fake smile. He didn't want to believe it but knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Dad?" Blaine asked when he picked up the phone on his way down to breakfast.

"You'll be home tonight, son?" He heard his father ask.

"Yes, I'll be home right after I finish my classes. I promise." Blaine told him. After that one weekend Blaine and his dad have been very cautious about when Blaine would be home.

"Hey, Blaine! Wait up!" Jeff called after Blaine as he chased his friend down the hallway.

"You know what, dad, I gotta go. I'll call you before I leave school." Blaine said.

"No- Wait- Blaine-" His dad called on the other side as Blaine hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Jeff asked once he caught up with Blaine.

"Just my dad. He wants to make sure I' come home tonight." Blaine responded.

"They're still not over that one weekend?" Jeff asked, "That was like two weeks ago!"

"Well, my dad's over it. My mom, however, is still obsessing over it. She's using my dad to talk to me."

"Is she still not talking?" Jeff questioned, confused.

"No. No, we're talking. Don't you fret. She's just afraid to ask herself. She 'doesn't want to seem clingy.' As she puts it." Blaine answered.

"Wow! Your mom's a little..." Jeff tried to think of a nice word to put it. Nothing, "Strict." He still ended up saying.

"My mom's not strict. She's just worried. She cares for her baby boy." Blaine told him, "And after that one weekend she just put on extra precaution. Remember, my mom and I have the best relationship than I do with anyone else. My dad never really worried. He may have, a little, because he does love me, but he would never tell me and he got over it. If Cooper was there he'd probably joke about my absence and then kind of cared. He's my older brother after all. The fact of the matter is that my mother was worried. She looked forward to something she doesn't get often and  _I_  ruined it."

"Sometimes I wished my mother cared." Jeff said.

Blaine paused. He stared blankly down the hallway before them, upon hearing Jeff say that. Jeff might joke about overprotective parents all the time but then you realize that his mother's not always there. She's hardly in the picture and she just doesn't seem to care. His father walked out on Jeff's family when Jeff was still in Elementary and his mother was expecting his younger brother and after that the whole family changed.

Blaine was so lucky to have parents who still live together and - in some way - care for him. He forgets that not every family is like his.

Blaine closed his eyes, "I'm- I'm sorry." He said, "I forgot."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

Blaine sighed. He doesn't like it when a person said that. Nobody should be  _"used to it."_

* * *

Rachel sighed as she smoothed her dress and stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. Kurt - who was sitting on her bed watching her - stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at Rachel through the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at his friend.

"I- I-"

"Rachel, Finn will agree too. You are absolutely stunning. I still can't believe you're getting married so young but I'm excited! Only five more days. Are you prepared?"

Rachel turned around to look at Kurt straight in the eye, "Thank you for coming over."

"At this moment I couldn't think of anything better to do this Monday afternoon."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, quizzically.

"You sound bothered when you called me. I know I chose right. Are you bothered?"

"I'm scared." Rachel breathed out. She felt so relieved to finally get that off her chest.

"About what?" Kurt asked. He already knew.

"The wedding. The wedding is freaking me out. I never knew how stressful it was to get married until your wedding is just around the corner."

"You'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to ruin your magical evening. I promise."

Rachel smiled and leaned in to hug her friend.

"You make everything feel like such a relief." She said into the hug.

"I hope I do. I'm not going to make you feel any more stressful." Kurt replied, "Now, if we can only survive this week."

* * *

"Okay, Warblers!" Wes exclaimed as he pounded his gavel on the soundblock, "Regional's in three days."

The boys cheered and clapped in celebration. They were so excited. They had a feeling about this Regional's. It felt special to all of them. Especially Blaine.

"We're all excited. We all know who's going to take home the trophy and the spot at National's." Wes said as he signaled out the group before him, "Speaking of National's, I heard that they are going to hold the competition in New York. Who wants to go to NYC?!"

The Warblers up-roared again.

Blaine stood up from his placing on an arm of one of the couches, "Who's ready for Regional's?!" He yelled. The Warblers cheered, "What was that? Can't hear you! I said, 'Who's ready for Regional's?!'"

Their cheers got louder as the common room flooded with the sounds of clapping and screaming boys all amp-ing themselves up for their anticipated competition that not only the Show Choir themselves but the entire school was excited for.

* * *

"Here is our set list for Regional's this Friday." Will said as he waved the paper that had their songs listed on it.

"What songs did you decide we're going to do, Mister Schue?" Tina asked.

"I have decided to open with Finn and Rachel singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Then, we'll go into Demons by: Imagine Dragons. Solos from Puck and Sam. Then, we'll close with Sleeping with a Friend by: Neon Trees with a solo part for Kurt."

Kurt looked down at his hands. He wanted a solo, he really did. But Neon Trees? He didn't think his voice would sound quite right with their songs. Then again, he should trust Mister Schuester for picking the best people for a song. He was the director after all, and he doesn't get solos all too often.

"How do you suppose we'll accomplish learning all the dance moves and the songs in time?" Santana asked.

"We should all know these songs or two out of the three and if you guys can pull off learning the performances in only a few hours for our first Sectional's without me you can learn this." With that said Will picked up the sheet music of their set list sitting on the piano and passed it out, "We'll be meeting in the auditorium tomorrow. Be ready to rehearse this."

* * *

Blaine woke up in his dorm room a rush of anxiety ran through his entire body. It was finally the day of Regional's and he couldn't have been more excited for it.

Blaine practically jumped out of bed as he began preparing himself for today. He tripped over his chair that had his uniform laid out and fell face first onto the hardwood floor.

"Perfect way to start the day." He announced to himself sarcastically as he picked himself up and fixed his pajamas top.

There was a knock at his door and he turned back to answer it to find Wes standing there, full uniformed and looked ready to go.

"What the fuck, Blaine? I thought you'd be ready by now? We leave in an hour!"

"Sorry. I know. I know. I just got up and wouldn't you believe it, I fell on my fucking face and now I have to speak to you. I'll be ready and meet you down in the dining hall for a quick breakfast."

"Wait, you did wha-!" But before he could finish Blaine shut the door on his friend saying, "I said, I'll see you in the dining hall." as he did so.

Blaine was already beginning to feel dizzy. No! He can't have a concussion. Not today.  _Not again_. He just hoped that he wouldn't throw up all over the stage during Regional's.

He began to get ready again, sitting every few minutes to relieve himself of his throbbing headache and intensely dizzy head.

As promised, he met Wes and the other Warblers down in the dining hall where he grabbed a quick apple for breakfast and immediately sat down in an open chair as he began to munch on his apple.

"You okay?" Jeff asked as he sat down next Blaine.

"Fine." Blaine answered with a smile before taking another bite of his apple. Lies.

Wes approached the boys and interrupted them, "Well, we don't have time to diddly-daddle. Everyone is here and accounted for so we best be going." He said and walked off.

"Well, time to go." Jeff said as he stood up. Blaine carefully did so too and the pair walked out with the other Warblers to the bus that waited for them outside in the parking lot.

* * *

"One... two... three..." Will began to count each one of his students as they stood in the choir room early that morning. He used the pen in his hand as a little pointer.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Puck groaned as he plopped down in one of the plastic chairs, "The event doesn't even start until this evening."

"Why? Because it is a drive from our school to Westvale and they expect us to be there with plenty of time to get ourselves ready and fix anything that needs worked on before we have to perform." Rachel answered, "Plus, it's ten-thirty-five. We get up for school earlier than this. Aren't you happy we didn't have to get up for school like everyone else did?"

"Puck usually sleeps in, though." Quinn answered.

Puck groaned again. Quinn came over and sat down next to him. She placed a comforting hand on his thigh and began to rub it softly as to comfort him.

"... nine... ten... eleven... twelve." Will finished counting, "Looks like we have everybody." He announced, "Let's load onto the bus."

Noah sprang up from his chair, helped Quinn stand up, and together they lead the New Directions out to the bus. All the New Directions walked in pairs. Finn with Rachel, Sam with Mercedes, Santana with Brittany... Kurt walked with Artie since, of course, Sugar wasn't in Glee Club.

"Just remember, I didn't meet Sugar until the beginning of this year." Artie said as they walked out together. Well, Kurt walked, Artie rolled at his side.

Kurt sighed. He was okay until Artie reminded him that the reason they were walking out together was because for 1. Kurt hasn't found his soul mate. and for bragging purposes on Artie's behalf too. Artie may have had a soul mate, she just wasn't in Glee Club.

* * *

Blaine sat on the inside of the bus seat he shared with Jeff and stared out the window as he watched everything they passed by. Probably a bad idea considering all the fast movements were making him even more dizzy.

Jeff looked past Blaine and out the window too. They passed a road sign:  _Fort Wayne 30_

Blaine groaned as he sat back in his seat, "Thirty more miles." He said to himself and for the first time that day Blaine looked down at his finger.

The loud gasp he made alerted Jeff.

"What's wrong, Blaine? Are you okay?"

How long has this been going on?" He asked himself out loud.

"What, Blaine? What is going on?" Jeff now began to panic.

Blaine looked up at his friend and replied, "My scar is glowing."

* * *

Kurt didn't know how long it was glowing or how far he was from his soul mate but he couldn't stop watching his finger on their way to Westvale in Fort Wayne, Indiana where they would be competing for Regional's. A couple times the glow dimmed, sometimes to nothing, but for the most part it was there. He was distant but he did not know for sure just how far he was. Within a mile for sure!

Kurt looked out the window and saw the  _Fort Wayne 30_  sign then looked back down at his finger, "Thirty miles" he said to himself and his scar, "and then what?"

"What?" Rachel had asked him from the seat across from him. Apparently she had been eavesdropping.

Kurt lifted up his left hand, "My scar is glowing."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed, "That means we're close to your soul mate!"

"Yeah" Kurt sighed, "We're close tom my soul mate, "But for how long? We're thirty miles away from Fort Wayne. What's going to happen when we get to Westvale? What's the likeliness they're going to be at Regional's?"

These were all good questions neither one of them could answer.

"I hope they'll be there." Rachel smiled then patted Kurt's knee, "We can hope."

* * *

Blaine stepped off the bus and looked around at the slowly filling parking lot at the Westvale High School. He took a large breath and looked down at his still glowing scar.

It's funny how far they made it with the glow. It never lasted this long before, and now as they entered the school he realized that Kurt was going to be here. That he was going to be in the same building as his soul mate for the first time. That he might finally meet his soul mate.

The Warbler's were greeted by three friendly members of Aural Intensity. Two girls and boy. They ran up to them.

"Hi! I'm Amy!" One of the girls, Amy greeted excitedly, "And this is Mark and Amber! We're so excited to have you here!"

"You're the Warblers?" Mark asked.

"Yes we are." Wes answered. He held out his hand for them to shake. Mark took it first, "I'm Wes. This is David." Wes pointed to his soul mate then to Thad, "And Thad."

Wes, David, and Thad each took turns shaking Amy, Mark, and Amber's hand.

"You're changing in the band room." Amber then said, "Come on, I'll show you where it is!" She signaled for the group to follow her down the long hallway, past the auditorium where they will be performing and into a large room with wooden floors, walls, and ceiling. The room was cleared of any musical instruments and instead replaced with vanities.

"Up the hall is the cafeteria. We scheduled your practice time between two and three." Amber said.

"Just holler if you need anything! We'll be in our choir room across the hall." Amy said as the three of them walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"They seemed nice." Trent smiled.

"Too nice." Blaine added.

"Come on, now, boys. I'm sure their harmless. This competition is being held at their home school. I suppose they are just trying to give off a friendly hospitality. Don't just assume they are up to something." Wes said, and maybe he was right. But Blaine and Trent still remained skeptical.

* * *

More people began to gather into the school when the New Directions got there. Kurt was surprised to see his scar continue to glow, brighter than ever, actually. He was real close.

They walked into the school. Amy, Amber, and Mike ran up to them, grins wide.

"They're kind of creepy." Finn whispered into Noah's ear. Noah snorted as he held back his laugh.

"Hi! I'm Amy!" Amy greeted the group the same way she greeted the last group, "And this is Mark and Amber! We're so excited to have you here!"

"You must be the New Directions." Amber stated, "We were just introduced to the last group. You've heard of the Warblers, haven't you? They live in the same state. They seem like such a nice group of boys."

"Yes, we are the New Directions. Yes, we've heard of the Warblers." Replied Will as he shook the three kids' hands, "Hi, I'm Will." He introduced himself and then Finn and Rachel.

"Okay, well, you'll be in room one-O'-four." Mark had said, "Come on, I'll show you where it's at."

The New Directions were then lead to room not too far from the auditorium. It looked to be a chemistry room. Lab tables that would've scattered the room now lined the walls to be replaced with their vanities. A huge periodic table was hung up in the back. Quirky chemistry jokes printed on posters were hung all over the room.

"We'll be in the choir room, down the hall to your right if you need anything!" Amy said, "The cafeteria is down the other way. We scheduled it for you guys to practice between four to five."

Will thanked Amy, Mark, and Amber before they left.

"Well, they're up to something for sure." Santana said as she took a seat at one of the vanities once they had left.

"I'm sure they're harmless." Will said, "They even had us come down early to schedule rehearsal times in the cafeteria for us."

"They're probably going to lock us in the cafeteria." Santana mumbled to herself

* * *

The auditorium was packed when Blaine peeked out from behind the curtain. His finger was still glowing but he couldn't see the matching glow of his soul mate. He sighed and brought his head back in. He turned to his friends who were already standing in their starting position and smiled as he joined them in line, grasping his head as he did so. All he had to do was pull off the show then he didn't care what happened to him. He was getting a little nauseous though.

Trent began bouncing up and down next to Blaine as he whispered, "What's taking so long?" over and over again.

"They're waiting for the New Directions." Blaine began. He noticed the absence of the competing Glee Club when he looked out, "They don't want to start until all show choirs are in attendance. From my understanding they're still getting ready."

Trent groaned. Just then there was a hush amongst the chattering crowd as the announcer began to speak. He announced the three judges and then the Warblers as the curtain began to rise.

* * *

Kurt's breath hitched when he saw the matching glow for the first time.

"It couldn't be." Kurt said to himself.

_WARBLERS:_

_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Doo, doo, doo._  
_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Bum!_

_BLAINE:_

_I heard you on the wireless back in '52;_  
_Lyin' awake intent on tuning in on you;_  
_If I was young it didn't stop you coming through._

But it was. Kurt stood up and began shuffling his way out of the row. Member after member asked where he was going and what was he doing without any response from the boy. He was too focused on the kid singing up on stage. His soul mate. He walked out of the auditorium to go around backstage.

_WARBLERS:_

_oh-a-oh_

_BLAINE:_

_They took the credit for your second symphony;_  
_Rewritten by machine and new technology;_  
_And now I understand the problems you can see._

Kurt was running out of the hallway. He could hear the footsteps of his friends and his teacher following behind him to see what's the matter but he kept on running.

_WARBLERS:_

_oh-a-oh_

_BLAINE:_

_I met your children_

_WARBLERS:_  
_oh-a-oh_

_BLAINE:_

_What did you tell them?_

_ALL:_

_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star._

Kurt was stopped by two hands grabbing his shoulders at the door that lead to the stage. It was Mister Schue.

_BLAINE:_

_Pictures came and broke your heart_

"What's wrong?" He asked Kurt. Kurt still remained silent as he opened the door and climbed up the stairs so he was now on it. Everyone followed.

_WARBLERS:_

_Oh – aoh – oh - oh - oh_

_BLAINE:_

_And now we meet in an abandoned studio; (JEFF: you are...)_  
_You hear the playback and it seems so long ago;_  
_And you remember, the jingles used to go._

Kurt stopped close enough so he could get a good view of Blaine but far enough so nobody in the audience could see him.

_WARBLERS:_

_oh-a-oh_

_BLAINE:_

_You were the first one_

_WARBLERS:_

_oh-a-oh_

_BLAINE:_

_You were the last one_

Kurt watched with his eyes wide in astonishment. His soul mate was simply breathtaking, both in looks and singing. The rest of the New Directions gathered behind Kurt and try to catch what he was seeing and still wondering why he came up here.

_ALL:_

_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star._

_BLAINE:_

_In my mind and in my car;_  
_we can't rewind we've gone too far._

As Blaine sang that verse he peeks over to where Kurt is standing backstage and smiles widely.

_WARBLERS:_

_Oh - aoh – oh - oh – oh;_  
_Oh – aoh – oh - oh - oh._

_Duh-dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum;_  
_*clap clap*_  
_Duh-dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum;_  
_*clap clap*_  
_Duh-dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum;_

_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Bum, bum, bum, bum;_  
_Doo, doo. doo, doo-doo._

_ALL:_

_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star._

_BLAINE:_

_In my mind and in my car;_  
_We can't rewind we've gone too far;_  
_Pictures came and broke your heart;_  
_Put all the blame on VTR._

_JEFF:_

_You are... the radio star;_  
_You are... the radio star._

_WARBLERS:_

_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star; (BLAINE: you are... the radio star)_  
_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star; (BLAINE: you are... the radio star)_  
_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star;_  
_Video killed the radio star. (BLAINE: you are... the radio star)_

They finish their first song and the audience begins to cheer for the group. Blaine takes another look over to Kurt who was clapping and was still in awe.

_ALL:_

_*snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap*_

Kurt knew what they were singing right away and felt obligated to join in in a low whisper.

_BLAINE:_

_She keeps Moët et Chandon_  
_In her pretty cabinet_  
_"Let them eat cake," she says_  
_Just like Marie Antoinette_  
_A built-in remedy_  
_For Kruschev and Kennedy_  
_At anytime an invitation_  
_You can't decline_

_Caviar and cigarettes_  
_Well versed in etiquette_  
_Extraordinarily nice_

_ALL_

_She's a Killer Queen_  
_Gunpowder, gelatine_  
_Dynamite with a laser beam_

_BLAINE:_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_WARBLERS:_

_Anytime_

_BLAINE:_

_Recommended at the price_  
_Insatiable an appetite_

_WARBLERS:_

_Wanna try?_

_BLAINE:_

_To avoid complications_  
_She never kept the same address_  
_In conversation_  
_She spoke just like a baroness_  
_Met a man from China_  
_Went down to Geisha Minah_  
_Then again incidentally_  
_If you're that way inclined_

_Perfume came naturally from Paris_  
_For cars she couldn't care less_  
_Fastidious and precise_

_WARBLERS:_

_She's a Killer Queen_  
_Gunpowder, gelatine_  
_Dynamite with a laser beam_

_BLAINE:_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_WARBLERS:_

_Anytime_

_BLAINE:_

_Drop of a hat she's as willing as_  
_Playful as a pussy cat_  
_Then momentarily out of action_  
_Temporarily out of gas_  
_To absolutely drive you_

_ALL:_

_wild, wild.._

_BLAINE:_

_She's all out to get you_

_ALL:_

_She's a Killer Queen_  
_Gunpowder, gelatine_  
_Dynamite with a laser beam_

_BLAINE:_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_WARBLERS:_

_Anytime_

_ALL:_

_Recommended at the price_  
_Insatiable an appetite_  
_Wanna try?_

_BLAINE:_

_You wanna try..._

_WARBLERS:_

_Bum bum..._  
_Bum bum..._  
_Bum bum..._

They finished their song and waited for the curtain to go down before exiting off stage. Blaine nearly sprinted over to Kurt. He stopped only inches away from his soul mate.

"Hi." Blaine said.

"Hi." Kurt said. He couldn't help the grin forming on his lips.

"I've been look for you for God knows how long."

"I as well."

Everyone gathered around the two boys that stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Blaine was the first to break eye contact as he stared down at Kurt's still glowing finger, "Should we...?" He asked.

Kurt lifted his finger in response. Blaine brought his up too and they met in the middle. A spark shot out as both boys pulled back quickly. The touch shocked them both. But they still laughed as they took each other in an embrace.

"Is this your soul mate?" Will had asked.

Rachel was almost in tears as she added, "My best friend has found his long-lost missing puzzle piece.

They parted the hug and Kurt looked back to Blaine and noticed a look of unwell in his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Blaine was beginning to feel dizzy again. He shouldn't have been performing.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I need to sit down."

Wes immediately was at his friend's side, "What's wrong?" He asked Blaine.

"Remember when I told you that I fell this morning?" Blaine asked Wes. Wes nodded remembering earlier that day, "Well I kind of have a concussion." He finished.

"What? Then why were you up there dancing and singing just now? You shoul've just sat out. We would've given your part to Nick. No biggy." We said.

Kurt looked back and forth. He wanted to say something to comfort his soul mate but he couldn't say anything when he just met Blaine and knew nothing about him.

"Will you just help me find a seat?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. We'll take you to our dressing room and sit you down." Trent said as he came up and wrapped an around Blaine's shoulder. Wes took the waist on the other side of Blaine and they began to carefully walk him off the stage. The Warblers and Kurt followed them out.

"Kurt, where are you going? We're on next." Will asked as he stopped his student.

"He needs help and he's soul mate. I have to be there." Kurt said. Everyone stared blankly at him, "Look, I promise I'll be back in time. We have few minutes to kill." Kurt turned and left to catch up with the group.

* * *

Trent and Wes sat Blaine down in the nearest chair and scattered around the room trying to figure out what they need to do. Kurt came in and ran to Blaine. He knelt down in front of his soul mate, "Are you okay? Do you need any help? How are you feeling?"

Blaine felt a little better having his soul mate by his side now. Wes came up behind Kurt.

"I understand you're soul mates, and I understand you want to help, but right now you don't know anything about him. Meanwhile we've been friends for years. I am not trying to be rude but you need to step aside so we can figure things out." He said.

Kurt was beginning to stand up when Blaine grabbed his wrist and stopped him, "No!" He shouted, "I want Kurt here." Kurt sat back down.

Wes shrugged, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have to throw up." Blaine replied.

Kurt stood back up, "Find him something to puke in." He ordered the Warblers. Kurt walked around Blaine and wrapped himself around his soul mate, "Hope you feel better." He whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's embrace.

Trent came running towards the boys with a trash bin in his hands. Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine and Blaine took the bin out of Trent's hand. He didn't want anybody see him do this, especially Kurt who he just met but, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Blaine stuck his face in the mostly empty trash and began to hurl.

Kurt took a step back as he and the Warblers watched Blaine. Wes came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Kurt turned his head to look at him, "You should go." He whispered to Kurt, "I don't think Blaine would very much like it if you saw him like this. You also have to perform. We'll take care of him and meet you after the performance.

Kurt glanced back at Blaine and nodded, "You're right, I have to go. Just take care of him." With that, Kurt left.

* * *

Everyone was scattering to their places when Kurt got back to the stage.

"Hustle, Kurt." Mister Schue whispered when he saw his missing performer running to the stage. He jumped in to his opening place just as the curtain began to open.

A spotlight fell on Finn.

_FINN:_

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

Another Spotlight fell on Rachel.

_RACHEL:_

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._

_FINN/RACHEL:_

_And can you feel the love tonight? (NEW DIRECTIONS: tonight)_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we've got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight? (NEW DIRECTIONS: tonight)_  
_How it's laid to rest?_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

_RACHEL_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_FINN:_

_And there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_FINN/RACHEL:_

_And can you feel the love tonight? (NEW DIRECTIONS: tonight)_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we've got this far, oh_

_FINN/RACHEL:_

_And can you feel the love tonight? (NEW DIRECTIONS: tonight)_

_FINN:_

_How it's laid to rest_

_FINN/RACHEL:_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

_RACHEL:_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

The crowd cheered as the group prepped for the next song

_SAM:_

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_PUCK:_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_SAM:_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_PUCK:_

_I wanna shelter you_

_SAM/PUCK:_

_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_ALL:_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_SAM:_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_

_SAM/PUCK:_

_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_SAM/PUCK:_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_

_ALL:_

_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_PUCK:_

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_SAM:_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_PUCK:_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_

_SAM:_  
  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_ALL:_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_

_SAM/PUCK:_  
  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_PUCK:_

_When you feel my heat_

_SAM:_

_Look into my eyes_

_SAM/PUCK:_  
  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_ALL:_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_

_SAM/PUCK:_  
  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_PUCK:_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_SAM:_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_

Blaine walked into the auditorium and stood at the door to watch the New Directions. More specifically, Kurt.

_PUCK:_

_I can't escape this now_

_SAM:_

_Unless you show me how_

_ALL:_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Kurt stepped forward. His breath felt heavy. He looked around the auditorium and saw Blaine standing in the back. He smiled and the music started.

_KURT:_

_All my friends, they're different people_  
_Anxious like the ocean in a storm_  
_When we go out, yeah, we're electric_  
_Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one_

_And why mess up a good thing, baby?_  
_It's a risk to even fall in love_  
_So, when you give that look to me_  
_I better look back carefully_  
_'Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble_

_ALL:_

_I said ooh, ooh_  
_You got me in the mood, mood_

KURT:

_I'm scared_  
_But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end_

ALL:

_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger_  
_Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend_

_KURT:  
_

_All my friends, stay up past midnight_  
_Looking for the thing to fill the void_  
_I don't go out much like I used to_  
_Something 'bout the strangers and the noise_

_And why leave when I got you, baby?_  
_It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill_  
_I never said you'd be easy_  
_But if it was all up to me_  
_I'd be no trouble, hey, we're in trouble_

_ALL:_

_I said ooh, ooh_  
_You got me in the mood, mood_  
_I'm scared_  
_But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end_  
_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
_ _Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend_

_KURT:_

_We are both young, hot-blooded people_  
_We don't wanna die alone_  
_To become one, it could be lethal_  
_Sleeping with a friend_

_ALL:_

_All my friends_  
_All my friends_  
_All my friends_  
_All my friends_

_KURT:_

_Oh..._

_ALL:_

_I said ooh, ooh_  
_You got me in the mood, mood_  
_I'm scared_  
_But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end_  
_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger_  
_Sleeping with a friend_

_(KURT: All my friends) Sleeping with a friend_  
_(KURT: All my friends)_  
_If my heart's gonna break before the night will end_  
_I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger_

_KURT:_

_Sleeping with a friend_

The applause felt exhilarating after the song ended. He's never performed a solo in front of such a large audience before. He really hope he did well.

Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine once the curtains finally closed. He sprinted out the stage door and ran back towards the auditorium. He met up with his soul mate halfway and they joined into a hug.

"You were so good." Blaine had said.

"So were you." Kurt told him, "Are you feeling better?"

They separated from the hug before Blaine said, "I'm still a bit dizzy." He admitted, "But I should be just fine."

The pair began to hear the sound of muffled singing and knew right away that Aural Intensity had begun their set.

"Would you like to join me?" Kurt asked as he extended his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine took it in his, "Yes I would."

* * *

They began judging not long after. The one judge, Lizzy, announced the placings.

"In third place" She began into the microphone. She opened the envelope and took a dramatic long pause before continuing, "Aural Intensity!"

Aural Intensity jumped up and down in excitement although they lost. Well, all except Amy, Mark, and Amber who stood together with pursed lips as they stared spitefully at the other competing groups.

"And in first place" Then said once the audience quieted. She took another long pause upon reading the envelope, "The New Directions! Which means second goes to the Warblers!"

The crowd shouted whoops and hollers as the two teams received their trophies. Nobody in the New Directions could believe it. They were going to National's.

Kurt walked out of the rowdy group and over to Blaine who may have been celebrating with his friends stopped and turned to Kurt. They hugged for the third time that night.

"Tomorrow my friends are getting married!" Kurt tried to shout through all the noise. Blaine could just hear him enough to nod, "I want you to be my date!"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. They parted quickly. The kiss was just like the touch. It electrocuted both men. They both laughed at it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> New fanfiction tumblr is at the top! Just replace the asterisks with periods or go to my profile and there is a link in the biography!
> 
> I'm going to take time off from this fanfiction to work on some of my other stuff but I will return. I promise 3
> 
> Songs- "Video Killed the Radio Star" by: The Buggles
> 
> "Killer Queen" by:Queen
> 
> "Can you Feel the Love Tonight" by: Elton John
> 
> "Demons" by: Imagine Dragons
> 
> "Sleeping with a Friend" by: Neon trees
> 
> There may definitely be some errors in Killer Queen. When I wrote that song in I didn't go back and listen to the song for any errors in the lyrics. I stole the lyrics from that song from A-Z lyrics which we all know is not always right.


	6. The Wedding Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and happy to be back! I do hope you enjoy! This chapter will be quite short. I call it The Wedding Chapter

Kurt rested both hands reassuringly on Rachel's shoulders as she sighed worriedly at her reflection in the mirror, "You're gorgeous!" He told her, "Finn's going to love you." He looked down at her dress, "You're beautiful! I  _am_  happy for you. You know that, right?"

 

She began to break down in tears, "I- I don't think I'm ready for this!"

 

Kurt pulled back. He felt like announcing that he told her so but that wouldn't solve anything right now. Being right was not always the important part.

 

"I want you to do whatever  _you_  think is right. I don't want you to regret  _anything_."

 

Rachel sniffed, "He's my soul mate! I should be ready to marry him..." She shook her head. Kurt gave her a tissue that she wiped her black-teared-stained cheeks and blew her nose with that she discarded on top of the vanity she was standing in front of.

 

They both jumped at a sudden knock on the door and turned to look at it.

 

"Oh gosh! What if it's him?" Rachel began to worriedly smooth her dress and turned back to check herself in the mirror.

 

"Kurt?" The voice questioned on the other side. Kurt smiled. One day, and he already could recognize the voice of his soul mate.

 

He began walking to the door, "It's just Blaine." Kurt informed Rachel. Rachel turned back toward the door and a tiny smile grew visible on her face. Anybody could tell you that no matter what was going on she was still extremely happy to know that Kurt had finally found his soul mate. Kurt opened the door and Blaine pulled him into a hug.

 

"Hi!" He exclaimed eagerly as he held his soul mate, "How's..." Blaine deadpanned for a second as he tried to remember the girl getting married, "Rachel...? How's she doing?"

 

Kurt looked back at his friend and fauxed smiled as his eyes searched hers for answers.

 

"Like I'm ready to get married!" Rachel announced in an obvious lie. Kurt turned back at Blaine and gave him a small peck on the lips that again let a little shock run through them.

 

Blaine kept one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist as the two looked at the bride, "Thanks... Rachel... for letting me have Kurt for the wedding. I know you wanted him as a bridesmaid but-"

 

"Yeah, sure. He really wanted you here for tonight. I'm so happy that he finally found you." Rachel plastered a fake smile on her face.

 

"Well," Blaine began, "We better find our seats." Kurt looked at his troubled friend and wished wholeheartedly that he could stay and solve all her problems. He turned back to Blaine.

 

"Save me a seat." And he unlatched himself from Blaine. Blaine nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

"No pressure, really." Kurt told her as he wrapped her into an embrace, "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to go out there and dazzle everyone." He pulled back and really smiled at her before turning and leaving the room.

 

Rachel took one more look at herself in the mirror and sighed.

 

* * *

 

Kurt found Blaine uncomfortably sitting next to his dad. He almost felt guilty for dragging Blaine here when he's a stranger to everyone there, including himself. Kurt took the empty seat next him, "Hey." He smiled as he sat.

 

Blaine felt comfortable when Kurt joined him. He figured it might have been a soul mate thing to feel at ease in their presence, "Hello." He smiled back.

 

"Sorry. Rachel has been having last minute thoughts." Kurt told him.

 

Burt looked over at his son, "She's having some second thoughts?" He asked Kurt a little exasperated, "She can't do that to my stepson!"

 

Upon hearing this Carole looked to the others and joined the conversation, "Are you saying Rachel might leave the alter!" She gasped, "I love her and I really love my son. I couldn't imagine..." She shook her head in disbelief, "No way."

 

They heard the doors open and saw Finn appear. The pianist began playing the familiar tune and Finn began his walk. He was smiling and looked excited as he walked down the aisle to the front.

 

"I really hope she doesn't hurt him." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded. It would be a devastation if she walked out on him.

 

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were finishing down the aisle. It was Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Sam Quinn, Mike, Santana, Brittany, and Artie. Kurt was the only one of his friends not up there. They all understood why and he was happy to be spending the day with his soul mate but he still slightly regretted dropping from the bridesmaids. Then in came the little flower girl who was Rachel's little cousin. Everyone stood and turned to the door. Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole only had one question on their minds, is Rachel going to go through with this?

 

As everyone waited with bated breath Rachel appeared into the room with one of her dads linked on both arms as they walked down the aisle. Everyone cooed at the girl and the four people who were worried before relaxed.

 

Everyone finished walking down the aisle and now Finn and Rachel stood hand in hand, lovingly looking at each other in their eyes.

 

"Dearly beloved..." The priest began. The wedding was going smoothly until they got to the "I do's."

 

"Do you, Finn, take Rachel to be your wife, your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

 

"I do"

 

"Do you, Rachel, take Finn to be your husband, your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

 

Rachel's locked gaze on her soul mate vanished as she turned to her feet, "I..."

 

"Oh shit." Burt muttered as everyone now sat at the edge of their seat. Their fears came back to them.

 

"I..." and right after that she ran from the alter.

 

Finn fell to his knees and began sobbing, his soul mate left him.

 

Kurt stood and dragged Blaine up with him and the pair ran out of the room after Rachel. They found her sitting in front of the chapel sobbing as well. Her make-up ran down her face and she looked so torn up. Blaine stood back, unsure of what he should do of this situation but Kurt made no hesitation to sit down next to his friend and embrace her.

 

"Shh... honey, shh..." He ran a hand through her hair, "Don't cry. Talk to me. Please?"

 

"I couldn't do it." She cried as she moved her head to cry into Kurt's chest, "We're too young... You know, there's this rare case where two soul mates don't want to marry each other?"

 

Both Kurt and Blaine knew of the multiple rare cases that happened between soul mates. But where was Rachel getting at this?

 

"Yes, sweetie. Some prefer to just stay friends even though they were made for each other."

 

"What if... in the future, Finn and I turn out like that? What if this was a big mistake and we just want to be friends. This is too soon."

 

"Rachel, don't be talking silly." Kurt chuckled, "You love Finn, and Finn loves you. There's no way you two will not marry in the end."

 

"Yeah, now! What if in the future we don't? We're so in love with a fact that we have a soul mate but how much do we really love each other?"

 

From behind Blaine choked back a lump that formed in his throat. He suddenly thought about his and Kurt's situation. They've only just met and have loved just knowing that the other exists but what if they end up like that special case? He really hoped he and Kurt didn't end up like this.

 

"Love is such a funny thing." The three heard someone say. They all turned their head to see Finn standing at the door. He recouped from this and found them there, "You're never quite sure whether you truly love someone or not." Most people might have found Finn a bit stupid. That was something he wasn't. He was a bit slow but he was wise.

 

Rachel stood, brushed off her dress and walked up to her soul mate, "But if there's one thing I know is that I'm in love with you, Rachel Berry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew I wanted to at this age because I know I will I have no regrets toward it in the future. Please, Rachel?"

 

Rachel gave Finn a chaste kiss on the lips and nodded, "But I would like to wait."

 

Kurt joined Blaine at his side. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and Kurt leaned into the hold, "I promise you that I will be with you until my dying day." Kurt whispered to Blaine. This made Blaine feel a little better.


	7. A Dead Soul Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! 
> 
> To those complaining about my fanfiction updates: I decided to start a new writing strategy! I began all these WIPs knowing how I wanted to end them but not knowing what I wanted to write. I began plotting out the order of my stories by chapter. Right now I'm going to focus on LSF since that's what I have plotted entirely to the end and has been my most successful. I'll be working more on Special Education since I know what I want to write, I just need to plot. With my other stories I'll work on after LSF for sure because the writing of the other stuff is off from lack of motivation and I still have more to figure out. So once I complete LSF and begin finishing SE then I'll work on some of my others.
> 
> Hopefully all that will help speed up some of my writing and I hope you understand what's been going on with my fanfiction.
> 
> Yes, I put titles to all my chapters in this story after "The Wedding Chapter" and plotting this story I've noticed the themes in each chapter and gave it a title based on the major plot going on in it. So, that's why.
> 
> Alright, on with the story :)

"So this is the infamous coffee shop you keep talking about?" Kurt asked as he studied every detail of the coffee house they were in. It was quaint, there wasn't much to it, but its simplicity was enough for Kurt. After all, his favorite coffee house was The Lima Bean, and there was nothing fancy about that place.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah... it's not the most spectacular but they sure do make a real good cup of coffee. You must try!"

Kurt studied his soul mate's face, from the smile that could out shine the Sun to the light twinkle in his honey eyes. He could tell Blaine was easily excited, even from a cup of coffee. Kurt laughed, "What's going to stop me from buying a coffee?"

Blaine rested his chin on top of Kurt's shoulder, "Mmm... you're so perfect."

Kurt blushed, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Blaine began, "If you didn't like coffee I wouldn't love you as much as I do." He laughed.

Kurt laughed too, "Then I guess I'm glad I like coffee." Kurt knew Blaine was joking though. It was fun teasing with him too.

The pair ordered their coffee and took a seat where - as Blaine told Kurt - was the usual spot Blaine went to with Trent and Jeff.

"What do you think is going to happen with - Finn and Rachel?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt took a drink out of his cup with a shrug, "I don't know. I mean I love them both and want to make sure that they're making the right decision, but I don't know what is right for them now. It's good that they're not getting married until later, but whether they are better as just friends or in a relationship is where I stand confused."

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Licking his lips he said, "I thought they were too young to be getting married. Aren't they only juniors?"

"They're as old as me and I'm only a junior." Kurt said. Blaine nodded again and they sat in silence.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed as the person who owned it hugged Blaine from behind. It startled Blaine for a moment but he instantly recognized the voice. He turned around to be face to face with Josiah.

"Josiah, hi!" Blaine was excited to see his friend again. Kurt too waved slightly at Josiah, waiting for Blaine to introduce the new person.

"Who's this?" Josiah asked, looking at Kurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Josiah, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Josiah. Kurt's my soul mate." Blaine couldn't help the grin on his face. He liked introducing his soul mate. It was something he didn't think he could get used to.

"Hello." Josiah said brightly, a gleam in his eyes, "Wasn't it just the other week you told me you haven't yours yet, Blaine? Wow, so much can change in such little time!"

Blaine chuckled, "Yes it can." He looked back at Kurt and with a smile he added, "Maybe you and your soul mate can join Kurt and I on a double date?" Blaine suggested.

The gleam in Josiah's eye vanished, "Oh, about that." He frowned and looked down at his feet.

Blaine frowned too, and found himself in a sudden awkward situation, "What? Didn't you already find your soul mate? You said you di-" Then Blaine noticed a tear fall from Josiah's face.

"I lied, Blaine. When I said I found my soul mate I lied. I just said that because you looked like life was taking you so well. Me, not so much. After the accident my life spiraled downhill. I just wanted something positive to tell you so you wouldn't worry."

Blaine's mouth fell open, he was without words. Luckily Kurt filled in, "I'm sorry to hear that, Josiah, but like Blaine and I, you'll find them someday." He tried to stay positive in this suddenly negative turn.

Josiah looked Kurt dead in the face, cheeks blobbed with wet tears, "My soul mate died while I was in ICU." He said so coldly it sent a shiver down both Kurt and Blaine's spines, "When I thought I wasn't going to make it, he didn't make it." And suddenly Josiah was crying to hard to produce words.

Kurt let a small tear fall from his face, he only just met the boy and he felt so sorry for him. Blaine stood and gave his old friend a hug, "It's okay." He repeated over and over again, "It's okay. We'll get through this together."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going to live alone for the rest of my life."

"If it helps," Kurt said from his seat. Both boys turned to look at him, "my dad lost his soul mate when I was a child. Years later he moved passed her and found love again." He stood and walked up to the other two, "I know some people don't believe that someone should be with anyone but their soul mate but Carole makes my dad really happy. She may not ever compare to my mom, but she's a spectacular person and my dad deserved her."

Josiah looked back down at the floor, "I don't know... I just don't know."

"Maybe he can talk to you. You need someone like him to talk to." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded his agreement.

"My dad is an excellent person to talk to about almost anything. I think you need a support of someone like him, definitely!"

"I'll-I'll think about it."

Blaine looked to Kurt. He suddenly felt fear flow through his body as he realized one of them is going to eventually die and the other will have to walk the rest of their life without the other half. He wasn't ready for that.

* * *

As Kurt walked into Glee practice Monday morning he witnessed a sight he was afraid of seeing, even though he wanted to see it when he first heard of the happening.

Rachel extended her hand out to Finn's and dropped something in it, "Looks like you won't be needing another one of these for a while." She said. Finn lifted the item up closer to his eyes and Kurt could see the object glisten in the light of the room. It was their engagement ring.

Kurt's heart dropped as much as he wanted his friend and step-brother to wait until they were older it was a such a heartbreaking sight to see something you usually don't imagine seeing. He approached Finn who was absentmindedly staring at the ring.

"Now what?" Finn asked blankly when he felt Kurt's presence next to him.

"Return the ring. You're not going to need it now. Unless you can fit it on your finger. Bet it'll look very pretty." Kurt chuckled to himself after saying the last part.

"Is it bad that even if I'm still with Rachel I still feel like my heart shattered?"

"Probably not. She broke off a wedding engagement at your wedding." Kurt said.

Finn pocketed the ring, "Do you mind coming to the jewelry store with me after school to return it?" He asked Kurt.

"Sure, I'll come."

* * *

Blaine couldn't keep his focus during his classes today. His focus was kept on Josiah. He still couldn't believe Josiah was going to live his life without his soul mate and he couldn't imagine life without Kurt. He didn't want to, but he kept on doing it.

Every once in awhile Blaine's mind slipped and he thought about life without Kurt. He only just met his soul mate but already he forgot life without him, because Kurt's been with all his life. Even if he wasn't there physically his name was still on Blaine so Blaine knew he was still alive.

Now Blaine sat on his bed in his dorm and once again he thought about a dead Kurt. Blaine shuddered as he tried to blink out of the thought.

Blaine realized that life is short and someday either he or Kurt will no longer be here and the other will have to live the rest of their days without them. He realized that every passing second is one second closer to their impending deaths. Every second gone was every second that scared Blaine more. He began watching his finger hoping that Kurt's name would not disappear. A thing that he knew had a fifty percent chance of doing eventually.

Blaine _did not_ want to lose Kurt. He kept reminding himself that Kurt was fine and nothing was going to happen. Not today, not for a long time.

_BLAINE:_

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_   
_Tides that I tried to swim against_   
_Have put me down upon my knees_   
_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

He began singing. As more seconds passed on the clock.

_Come out of things unsaid_   
_Shoot an apple off my head and a_   
_Trouble that can't be named_   
_A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

_You are_   
_You are_

Blaine stood and walked over to the window in his room. He stared out it blankly, not _really_ staring out of it.

_Confusion that never stops_   
_Closing walls and ticking clocks_   
_Gonna come back and take you home_   
_I could not stop that you now know, singing_

_Come out upon my seas_   
_Cursed missed opportunities_   
_Am I a part of the cure?_   
_Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

_You are, you are, you are, you are_   
_You are, you are, you are, you are_

_And nothing else compares_   
_Oh nothing else compares_   
_And nothing else compares_

_You are_   
_You are_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_   
_Home, home where I wanted to go_   
_Home, home where I wanted to go_   
_Home, home where I wanted to go_

Blaine looked back down at Kurt's name. He still didn't want to believe that one day one of them would not be here.

* * *

"I'm here to return a ring." Finn said to the lady behind the counter the store as he laid down the engagement ring.

"They said no." The woman guessed in more of a statement as she picked the ring up.

"No, she said yes." Kurt told her, "She just changed her mind later."

"How long have you kept this?" She asked, inspecting the ring.

"Several weeks." Finn replied as he began twiddling his thumbs.

"Honey, you can't return the ring if she already wore it. For several weeks, too." She laid the ring down and scooted back to Finn.

Finn picked it back up and put it in his pocket, "Thank you." He mumbled before he and Kurt left.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were on another coffee date at the same place as before Tuesday afternoon, "They wouldn't take back the ring." Kurt began to tell Blaine.

"Why...?" Blaine asked absentmindedly as he played with his coffee cup.

"Because he owned it for too long." Kurt told him. Blaine gave him a nod. Kurt noticed his soul mate's body language as something that is bothering him, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm..." Blaine looked up and stopped playing with the cup, slightly more alert.

"Why are you acting like this? I know you, you're not like this." Kurt asked.

"Sorry, just... things..." Blaine replied, "Things have been on my mind lately."

"Okay..." Kurt rested his elbows on the table and leaned in closer to Blaine, "What 'things'?"

Blaine sighed a little before responding, "Kurt, I don't want to lose you." He looked right into Kurt's eyes, "I know we've only met just a few days ago but I love you. You're my soul mate, and I don't want to lose you. I can't imagine a world without you."

"Blaine, someday one of us will be gone. How do you feel about that? One day, we're all going to go."

"I know - I know that. I'm just scared that it will be sooner than we both expected."

Kurt smiled a warm, comforting smile at Blaine and reached across the table to rest a hand on top of Blaine's, "We'll have each other for as long as our lifetimes, and every lifetime after that. Even if we lose each other sooner than later in this one, you'll have the next one to look forward to, a promise that I can make." Blaine looked down at their hands.

_KURT:_

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up_   
_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_   
_How come we don't say I love you enough_   
_'Til it's too late, it's not too late_

_Our hearts are hungry for the food that won't come_   
_And we could make a feast from these crumbs_   
_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_   
_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done_

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_Yeah gotta start_   
_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given here_   
_This is all we got then we gotta start thinkin' it_   
_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_   
_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_   
_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_   
_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_   
_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a head nod to sing. Blaine smiled and did so.

_BLAINE:_

_Well if your plane fell out of the skies_   
_Who would you call with your last goodbye_   
_Should be so careful who we left out of our lives_   
_So when we long for absolution, there'll be no one on the line_

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_Yeah we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given here_   
_This all we got then we gotta start thinkin' it_   
_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
_ _Gotta live like we're dying oh_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_   
_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_   
_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_   
_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

_KURT:_

_Like we're dying oh_   
_Like we're dying_

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_Like we're dying oh_   
_Like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_   
_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_   
_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_   
_Gotta live like we're dying_

_BLAINE:_

_You never know a good thing until it's gone_   
_You never see a crash until it's head on_   
_Why we think we're right when we're dead wrong,_   
_You never know a good thing 'til it's gone_

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_Yeah we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given here_   
_This all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it_   
_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_   
_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_   
_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_   
_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_   
_Gotta live like we're dying oh_

_Like we're dying oh_   
_Like we're dying_   
_Like we're dying oh_   
_Like we're dying_

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_   
_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_   
_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,_   
_Gotta live like we're dying_

Blaine loved the little song, but the fear still whirred in his stomach.

* * *

Kurt walked into the living room and found his dad reclining in his chair as he read the paper, better now than never to ask Burt if he could talk to Josiah, "Dad, can I speak to you?" He asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Burt looked up from the newspaper and to his son, "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Kurt huffed and looked down at his hands, "I have this friend..." Kurt trailed off, not knowing how to take this.

"Wait, is 'this friend' you?" Burt asked, afraid of the possible talk this could take him.

Kurt shook his head with a small laugh, "No, it's more of a friend of Blaine's, though." Burt relaxed, "This friend's soul mate died before they ever met. He's been having difficulty getting past this. I want to know if you wouldn't mind speaking to him? From one person who lost their soul mate to another?" Kurt got out all in one breath. He inhaled sharply after he was done.

Burt folded the paper and sat it away from him before answering his son, "As a person who walked the earth without his soul mate to another?" He asked. Kurt nodded, "Sure. Bring this person in and we'll speak."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, dad. I hate to see anyone like this, and it's been giving Blaine some ideas..."

"Now what's wrong with Blaine?" Burt asked as he began to rub his face.

"He's just scared of losing me. I'm trying to tell him that it's alright, and that nothing's going to happen to any of us for a long time. I just hope he can move out of this phase."

"It probably is a phase. He's probably just thinking about all the time he wants to spend with you and how little he actually has. Just give it time, kiddo."

* * *

Josiah stood freaked in front of the Hudson-Hummel door next to Kurt and Blaine, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Blaine asked reassuringly, "We can turn around if you want?"

"No." Josiah replied simply, "I need to know how to get better. I need to learn how to move on."

_JOSIAH:_

_I walk a lonely road_   
_The only one that I have ever known_   
_Don't know where it goes_   
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_   
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_   
_Where the city sleeps_   
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_   
_I walk alone_   
_I walk alone_   
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_   
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_   
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_   
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_   
_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_   
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_   
_On the border line_   
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_   
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_   
_Check my vital signs_   
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_   
_I walk alone_   
_I walk alone_   
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_   
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_   
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_   
_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_   
_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_   
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_   
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_   
_Where the city sleeps_   
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_   
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_   
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_   
_'Til then I walk alone..._

"Come on, let's go in."

* * *

"This is Josiah." Kurt presented the boy to Burt as they walked into the house.

Burt outstretched his hand for Josiah who took it and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Josiah." He greeted then signaled for everyone to the living room, then another to take a seat.

"Josiah, Kurt brought you here because apparently your soul mate died before you two ever met. Is this correct?"

Josiah looked to Kurt then to Burt and nodded, "Ye-yes, sir." He slightly stuttered.

"No need to fear, boy. I won't bite. I'm here for any assurance you need. I too lost my soul mate. I walked through this world eight years without her, but it certainly isn't the end of the world. Do you have any questions for me?"

"How did you get over it?" Josiah asked, "It's been so long and I'm still not over it."

"Everyone gets over deaths differently. Some take longer than others, it's okay, they were your soul mate who you will never meet in this lifetime. That doesn't mean you won't ever meet them." Burt reminded him, "What you need is the support of your loving family and friends to get by. Never shut them out. I didn't think I would make it if it wasn't for Kurt. I knew that I had him and that we were going to get through this together."

Josiah looked to Blaine with a smile, then to Kurt, who he may have hardly known, but has treated him so well. Kurt brought him help, after all.

"Then eventually I moved on. It's completely normal for two people to marry even though they aren't soul mates. It's completely normal to fall in love with them, and I did with someone who wasn't Kurt's mom. It might have taken me eight years to do it, but I did, and maybe you will too. Finding love with someone who was not made for you may not be something that all soul mates do but you're young and deserve somebody to spend the rest of your life with."

Josiah nodded, "I'm not sure I want anyone else. Maybe someday, but I think it's not going to come soon."

Burt rested a hand on Josiah's thigh reassuringly, "Whatever it takes, you can talk to me, my wife, Carole, Blaine, or Kurt for anything, we're all here." He looked to Kurt and Blaine, "Boys, do you have anything you'd like to add?"

Blaine grinned widely, "We decided to sing a song." He looked to Kurt and they both nodded their readiness

_KURT:_

_You'll be okay_   
_You'll be okay_   
_The sun will rise_   
_To better days_

_And change will come_   
_It's on it's way_   
_Just close your eyes_   
_And let it rain_

_'Cause you're never alone_   
_And I will always be there_   
_You just carry on_   
_You will understand_

_BLAINE:_

_You'll be okay_   
_You'll be okay_   
_Just look inside_   
_You know the way_

_Let it go_

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_Fly away_

_BLAINE:_

_And say goodbye_   
_To yesterday_

_'Cause you're never alone_   
_And I will always be there_   
_You just carry on_   
_You will understand_

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_And I will be strong_   
_When love is gone_

_KURT:_

_And I'll carry on..._

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_You'll be okay_   
_You'll be okay_   
_The sun will rise_   
_To better days_

_You'll be okay_   
_You'll be okay_   
_Just close your eyes_   
_And let it rain_

_BLAINE:_

_When you need it the most_   
_And all you've got is a prayer_

_KURT:_

_You must carry on_

_KURT AND BLAINE:_

_You will understand_   
_You will understand_   
_You will understand_

_You'll be okay_   
_You'll be okay_   
_You'll be okay_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's the chapter! Hope you aren't too mad about the plot twist at the beginning. This is how I planned it going.
> 
> Songs (in order): Clocks - Cold[play
> 
> Live Like We're Dying - Kris Allen
> 
> Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day
> 
> You'll Be Okay - A Great Big World
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	8. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha, new update! Don't forget to review, fave, and follow! Enjoy

Burt and Blaine were currently watching a baseball game Monday evening. Well, Burt was, Blaine... not so much. Today as they sat together Blaine had a sudden feeling of something being off about Burt. He felt as if he had seen Burt a million times since finding Kurt but all of a sudden something occupied his mind about this man. His memory kept on telling him he knew Burt from somewhere, but his head couldn't wrap around where.

"Are you okay, Anderson?" Burt finally asked, noticing from the corner of his eye, Blaine staring at him.

Blaine blinked twice and looked away, "Yeah, yeah, fine."

Burt looked quizzically at the boy for a moment before turning back to his game.

Yep, Blaine recognized him from somewhere. But where?

Kurt walked in just then. Blaine turned away and looked up at his soul mate. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stood and approached him. "Yes I am." He gave Kurt a small peck on the cheek. They began their journey out to Kurt's car. The pair decided to head out to one of Kurt's favorite places in Lima, the mall. "I feel like I recognize your dad from somewhere." Blaine whispered to Kurt once they were outside.

Kurt shrugged. "Soul mate intuition?" He figured. "I couldn't imagine how, though. You two didn't meet until after we did."

"Yeah... I guess...?" Blaine scratched the temple of his forehead. That still didn't sound right.

Kurt wrapped an arm around the small of Blaine's back. "Hey... don't stress over it. It's just my dad."

"Okay." Blaine tried to promise. "Okay, I won't think about it. it's nothing." But still, there was something.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine strolled hand-in-hand happily along the Lima Mall, chatting about nonsense things, really trying to learn more about the other person. At first, nobody cared to notice them.

"Rachel, Mercedes, and I come here often. Sometimes Quinn, Santana, and-or Brittany joins us." Kurt was explaining to Blaine.

Blaine looked around the place, "The mall here is so much better than the one we have back at home. We don't have anything there!"

Kurt shrugged, "It gets us by. They're missing so many good stores though."

"At least you  _have_  good stores, though. We don't have anything near as good back in Westerville."

Kurt wrapped a comforting arm around Blaine, "Aww... poor baby..." Blaine began to fake cry, "Come on, let's sit down. I should have worn better shoes for our choice of activity."

Kurt and Blaine took a seat on the nearest bench. Blaine sighed and began shuffling through his bags as Kurt massaged his feet inside his boots.

"Looks like somebody found their soul mate. Or is this just another one of your friends?" They heard a woman's voice say loudly. Both boys looked up and found the source of the voice walking toward them.

"Are you talking to us?" Blaine asked as he sat down his bags.

"Yes. Do you remember me? Last time we met you weren't with your soul mate. Who is this, a friend, or more?" She asked.

"This is my soul mate, Kurt." Blaine responded, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked suspiciously as he looked to Blaine.

Blaine looked at the woman. He was a little lost himself, "I have no idea." Blaine admitted.

"Oh.. sorry..." The woman chuckled, embarrassed, "I sometimes forget that most people don't have as good a memory as I do." She held out her hand for Blaine to shake it before continuing, "Hello, my name is Benita, my friends call me Benny."

Blaine shook her hand, "Yes, but who are you?"

"A couple weeks ago you and some of your friends were walking around a mall when I approached one. This person I addressed 'superior' for finding her soul mate and I thought she was making fun of you for not finding yours." Benny described.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to think about that time, and then he remembered, "Oh yeah! You flipped out on Tiffany!"

"Was that her name? Tell her I'm sorry." Benny apologized, "I just get a little aggravated because the older I get, the more I fear I'll never find my true love."

"I'll tell her. Thank you."

"So, what are you doing criticizing Blaine and I?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine stood from the bench.

"I also apologize. I have the tendency to be a little hostile to those who have more than me. My soul mate is my everything, even though I have not met them." Benny apologized.

Kurt and Blaine looked to each other, "That's exactly how we felt." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but we never went batshit crazy at those who have found their's." Kurt added.

Benny blushed, "I'm so sorry. Really, I am. Please forgive me." She sighed and decided to take a seat on the bench, "I'm a  _horrible_  person!"

Blaine took a seat next to her on the bench and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "We'll figure out something. It's about time you find the person you are meant for."

Benny rested her head on Blaine's shoulder, "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, sure. We can meet up somewhere and start our investigation." Blaine confirmed.

"How 'bout the Lima Bean at eight tomorrow?" Benny asked, lifting her head up.

"That sounds great." Blaine replied and Kurt nodded his head in agreement, "We'll be there."

* * *

As Blaine paced the floor that same night, two things crossed his mind:  _Who was this Burt Hummel?_  and  _Why couldn't he sleep over this?_ The first question being the more important one in the matter than the latter. Still, it was keeping him up, and when Blaine couldn't sleep over something, he knew it was something important to him. His mind had to remember why he recognized Burt as if they met previously. No, not previously, as in a different life, previously as in,  _previously_. Blaine's mind couldn't put it to rest as his brain tried to piece all this together.  _He had met Burt before_.

Blaine fiddled with his thumbs and dragged his feet along the carpeting of his room as he thought about it,  _"I can't be staying up past-"_  He looked at the alarm clock real quick to check the time,  _"-one o'clock just for a silly man. There's nothing special about Burt. He's just Kurt's dad. He's supposed to be somewhat special to me. But the memory of him shouldn't be like this. He should be like a complete stranger to me. Why, Blaine? Why? Why are you stressing over this? You have to meet up with your soul mate and Benny later this morning. You can't be awake thinking about this."_

Blaine told himself to go lay down. Maybe if he was in a comfortable sleeping position his mind would wander away from the deafening thoughts and he would be able to get some sleep before he had to be at the Lima Bean. And that already was a two hour trip.

Still, even after Blaine was all snuggled up under the covers he stared at the ceiling and cursed at an innocent man for clouding his thoughts and keeping his sleepy ass awake.  _"He is just a man!"_  Blaine shouted in his head,  _"If we met before, so what? Why is this such a big deal for me!?"_

Blaine restlessly slept for only three hours. Thank God he was going to a coffee shop!

* * *

When Blaine pulled up into the parking lot of the Lima Bean the next day just a little before eight he was stricken with a sense of familiarity. He had been here before. This wasn't like the situation with Burt. He remembered entirely coming here with his friends several weeks ago and the surge of energy he felt here then returned. It was making sense to him now. After a few talks with Kurt he quickly learned that the Lima Bean was a common hangout for Kurt so the electricity he felt was from being around an environment that was frequented by Kurt. And even if he had his head wrapped around this place he still couldn't figure out Burt.

Blaine stepped out of his car and found Kurt already waiting against the wall of the building. He was alone which meant that Benny hadn't arrived yet. Blaine joined Kurt and now they stood together to wait for Benny to show.

Some time had passed and suddenly it was eleven past eight. Both boys were starting to worry over this.

"I really hope she didn't mean pm." Blaine said as he rubbed his face with his hands. He was still so tired for last night and badly wanted a coffee, but he wanted to wait for Benny to arrive.

Kurt pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned it on to the home screen, "Why are we doing this anyways?" He asked Blaine as he checked the time on his phone before slipping it back into his pocket.

Blaine yawned and wiped at his sleepy eyes before he answered, "To help a roaming half of a whole who just wants some help. We've been in her boat and it really stunk. I know that we won't be of much help but maybe this will give her a glimpse of hope."

"When will we start our own lives?" Kurt sounded a bit annoyed.

Maybe it was because he was too tired but Blaine didn't quite understand Kurt's question, "Excuse me?" He asked him politely.

"I mean, look what's been going on. Our story so far has only been about the people around us. When is it just going to be about you and I?" The two boys looked at each other with the same shocked expression. Neither could believe what Kurt had said. Either because it was spontaneous, sounded nothing like Kurt, or because they both knew he was right.

"Well," Blaine straightened his posture, "until we can write our own, why don't we watch everyone else's unravel? It could be a great learning experience for us." He let out another long yawn.

"Are you tired?" Kurt asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Blaine mumbled, playing along.

"Why don't you go in and order a coffee?" Kurt suggested.

"I'll survive." Blaine assured, and as he said that Benny pulled up into the parking lot, "She's here, now." He pointed at her car.

Benny came jogging up to the two boys, "I'm so sorry I am late." She apologized, "My car was being worked on and my friend had to pick me up and drop me off at Hummel's so I could pick it up."

"Hummel's? As in Tires and Lube?" Blaine asked Benny, suddenly recognizing something that could lead to his answer. He looked at his soul mate with a smile, "As in Kurt Hummel?"

"I suppose. Why?" Benny shrugged.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine replied, "Let's just go in."

Benny led the way through the doors and the trio walked into the small coffee shop, "Coffee's on me, boys." She told them, "What would you like?"

Kurt waved his arm, "Oh, Benny, you don't have to do that."

"But I will. Just tell me what you want and I'll buy it for you. It's my pleasure." She insisted.

"Do you think you can remember it all?" Blaine asked her and without a second delay he reminded himself what brought them here right now, "Never mind." He shook his head, "If you could, a medium drip would be nice. Thank you."

Benny looked at Kurt, "And for you, dear?"

Kurt hesitated a second but told her anyway, "A grande non-fat mocha, please?" He took a look at Blaine standing next to him and gave him a feigned smile, "We'll go find a table." He told Benny as he eyed Blaine.

Benny dismissed the two boys with a wave of her hand and the pair took a four-seated table near the back of the shop.

Blaine turned around in his chair and took a look at Benny real quick before turning back to look at Kurt, "You're dad?" He started to ask. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine licked his lips before continuing, "He's the owner of Hummel's Tires and Lube, right?"

Kurt nodded with a yes and asked Blaine why he had asked.

Blaine groaned and put his face in both his hands, "That's why he seems so familiar!"

Kurt let out a confused chuckle, "What?"

"Remember how I told you that I recognize your dad? This realization had hit me recently and I've been beating myself up trying to figure out where. I've been to his shop once." Blaine paused as he let that last thought sink in, "I met your dad before I met you."

Benny cheerfully appeared at their table holding their coffees, interrupting Blaine, "Who's ready for a little bit of caffeine and a talk?"

Blaine and Kurt quietly took their coffees from Benny, the sleep suddenly returning to Blaine as he took the first sip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review telling me what you think. I love reading your silly little comments on my stories :)


End file.
